


[DISCONTINUED] i swear i'm original

by bonelesslightbulb



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bc i can't really write any other genre, F/F, F/M, Her name is keisha, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), I'll probably give amojo too much spotlight, I've finally picked the spelling imma use for Keebo, Im really nervous posting this lol, Keebo is kinda spelt both ways cause I'm an indecisive fuck, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, This will probably just be all fluff, cause siblings and shit, chatfics are the only thing i can write, everyone is the same age cause of reasons, i guess, i probably won't stop saying how cringe this is, im putting this in my cringe compilation, imagine removing pairings halfway through without a good explanation can't be me lmao- oh wait, kork's sister is a good sister in this, nvm not everyone is the same age, oh and hifumi too, sorry about that, tsu and taro are my 4th wall breakers, why am i starting to like this fic, why have i only just found out kiyo's sister has an actual name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonelesslightbulb/pseuds/bonelesslightbulb
Summary: [fic has been discontinued btw!!]dora dora dora the explorer: god, i'd let kirumi call me or anything about me stupid anyday-im feeling stabby: take that shit to your dms.dora dora dora the explorer has deleted a message!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi, Enoshima Junko/Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Fujisaki Chihiro/Hinata Hajime, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hanamura Teruteru/Nidai Nekomaru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Yamada Hifumi, Mioda Ibuki/Ultimate Imposter, Naegi Makoto/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 104
Kudos: 159





	1. ryoma kills miu and rantaro the simp.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friend for letting me post this (jk-)
> 
> this is very cringe and some of the characters are ooc, so please forgive me-
> 
> Anyways, here are the usernames:
> 
> Kaede - yay day  
> Shuichi - kyoko wannabe  
> Kaito - we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship  
> Maki - im feeling stabby  
> Tenko - "miso soup is misogynistic"  
> Himiko - skidaddle skidoodle  
> Rantaro - dora dora dora the explorer  
> Kirumi - put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock'  
> Gonta - bee porn  
> Korekiyo - ghost fucker  
> Ryoma - ive been swimming with piranhas  
> Kokichi - my story animated  
> Keebo - uh yeah i sure hope it does  
> Miu - horny 24/7  
> Angie - slow down grab your bible  
> Shirogane - im a yaoi fangirl and proud

_**Kaede Akamatsu has added Shuichi Saihara, Miu Iruma, Rantaro Amami and another 12 to the chat.** _

_**Kaede Akamatsu has changed the chat name to the power of friendship!!** _

_**Kaede Akamatsu has changed 16 usernames.** _

**[ the power of friendship!! 10:00 AM ]**

**yay day:** Good morning guys! I hope I'm not bothering any of you right now but I really wanted to make a group chat because Kyoko had told me the other classes had group chats and I felt left out that we didn't have one!

**im feeling stabby:** you felt left out? that's it?

**yay day:** Pretty much-

**im feeling stabby:** No offence, but that's one of the most terrible excuses i have ever heard.

 **im feeling stabby:** And the chat name is shit too.

**yay day:** maki that's so mean :((

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** aww cmon maki roll! don't be mad at kaede, you should apologise to her!

**im feeling stabby:** sorry kaede

**yay day:** Of course she'd listen to you Kaito. Anyways It's fine!

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** huh?? what does that mean??

**yay day:** Oh, it's nothing!

**bee porn:** What is 'porn'?

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** is that gonta??

**bee porn:** Yes! It Gonta here!

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** nobody tell him what it is then.

**horny 24/7:** gonta, porn its basi

**yay day:** Uhm Miu?

**im a yaoi fangirl and proud:** did

 **im a yaoi fangirl and proud:** did ryoma kill miu?

**im feeling stabby:** we've only been in this group chat for three or four minutes and someone has already died. wow.

**bee porn:** Ryoma murder Miu??

**my story animated:** well, at least she's gone! she was annoying!

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** Kokichi! You shouldn't be saying that about your friend!

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** Miu's fine, don't worry.

**im yaoi fangirl and proud:** h

 **im yaoi fangirl and proud:** how do you know??

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** i just know.

**im yaoi fangirl and proud:** im really scared rn, please stop-

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** Ah, Ryoma, where is she?

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** her lab.

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** Thank you!

 **uh yeah i sure hope it does:** Let's go, Kokichi.

**my story animated:** why do i have to go with you?

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** Aren't you worried about her?

**my story animated:** i am, but let's just say im helping kork and hiro from that other class with something :)

**uh yeah i sure it does:** Is it really more important than checking on Miu?

**my story animated:** uhhhh yeah

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** Uhm, if you say so.

**dora dora dora the explorer:** hah rejected  
\-------------------

**[ your friendly neighbourhood best friends 10:10 AM ]**

**your travelling best friend:** hah rejected

**your roboticist best friend:** Rantaro, that's mean and you don't need to say it twice!

 **your roboticist best friend:** And that's very hypocritical of you! Because you asked Kirumi out, only for her to say, _'Sorry, Rantaro, but I'm really busy with washing the dishes, sweeping the halls...'_ and then went on to list all of the things she was going to do that day.

**your travelling best friend:** i

 **your travelling best friend:** stop calling me out and let me laugh at your misfortune

**your roboticist best friend:** Sorry! I was just pointing out your hypocrisy.

**your travelling best friend:** nah its fine

 **your travelling best friend:** also, just for the purpose of breaking the fourth wall because tsumugi hasn't done it yet, wait until chapter 4 or after to do anything else with kokichi and miu because the next two chapters won't have our class in it.

**your roboticist best friend:** Fourth wall? Chapter 4? Rantaro, you're sometimes really weird... But I guess I'll listen to your advice.

**your travelling friend:** awesome! now you can go on your man hunt for miu  
\-------------------

**[ the power of friendship!! 10:16 AM ]**

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** _@ive been swimming with piranhas_ Ryoma, did you knock Miu out??

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** ...maybe.

**im yaoi fangirl and proud:** excuse me, ryoma did what now?

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** overprotective much! It's like we got our new tenko and himiko!

**"miso soup is misogynistic":** what do you mean by _"we got our new tenko and himiko"???_

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** i was just comparing you two, relax!

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** Comparing people to others isn't important right now, Miu has been knocked out!

**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock':** I'd recommend taking Miu to the infirmary, Keebo. I'll come with you.

**dora dora dora the explorer:** or maybe kiss her awake!

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** What happened to 'wait until chapter 4 or after', Rantaro???

**dora dora dora the explorer:** well, this moment just happened to happen before chapter 4!

**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock':** Keebo, don't listen to him. Just take Miu to the infirmary.

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** Uhm, okay.

_**uh yeah i yeah hope it does and put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock' are now offline!** _

**my story animated:** imagine your crush telling someone not to listen to you

**dora dora dora the explorer:** guess i'll die

 **dora dora dora the explorer:** wait, kokichi delete that right now before she comes back and sees it-

**my story animated:** why should i?

**dora dora dora the explorer:** you'll end up like miu-

_**my story animated has deleted a message!** _

**my story animated:** i only did it because i don't wanna miss too much time helping hiro and kork

 **my story animated:** so i'll be doing that! :)

_**my story animated is now offline!** _

**im a yaoi fangirl and proud** : am i the only one who's got the feeling he isn't helping hiro and kork?

**ghost fucker:** Well, he is helping me, but not Hiro.  
**ghost fucker:** Kokichi is just helping me get back at Hiro for doing as the kids say, "talking smack", about anthropology.

**im a yaoi fangirl and proud:** did you just say "talking smack"????

**ghost fucker:** Yes. Is there a problem with that?

**im yaoi fangirl and proud:** erm no…

**ghost fucker:** Good. I'll be off as well now.

_**ghost fucker is now offline!** _

_**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock' is now online!** _

**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock':** Ryoma, please come to the dormitory. I'd like to discuss your _stupid_ actions.

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** fine.

p _ **ut a quarter in your 'no yelling sock' and ive been swimming with piranhas are now offline!**_

**dora dora dora the explorer:** god, i'd let kirumi call me or anything about me stupid anyday-

**im feeling stabby:** take that shit to your dms.

_**dora dora dora the explorer has deleted a message!** _

  
\-------------------

**[ the power of friendship!! 06:00 PM ]**

_**kyoko wannabe and skidaddle skidoodle are now online!** _

**kyoko wannabe:** We have a group chat? Also, morning everyone.

**skidaddle skidoodle:** morning-

**yay day:** Yeah we do and you two do realise it's 6 pm right?

**kyoko wannabe:** Oh..

**"miso soup is misogynistic":** you should get better sleeping schedules, himiko! And the same goes to you too, shuichi.

**skidaddle skidoodle:** nyeh… do i have to?

**"miso soup is misogynistic":** of course!

 **"miso soup is misogynistic":** and before you ask because i can see you typing, yes shuichi, that include you too.

**skidaddle skidoodle:** gee… you might as well take kirumi's role as mom…

**dora dora dora the explorer:** _nobody_ could take kirumi's role as mom.

**yay day:** Rantaro you're such a simp!

**dora dora dora the explorer:** did...  
**dora dora dora the explorer:** did you just call me a simp??

**skidaddle skidoodle:** hah rantaro the simp

_**yay day has changed dora dora dora the explorer's username to dora dora dora the simp.** _

**dora dora dora the simp** : kaede, i hate you so much.

**yay day:** Love ya too, Taro! ❤️

**dora dora dora the simp:** you're making this really hard for me to stay mad at you-

**yay day:** c:

 **yay day:** Oh I just remembered!

_**yay day has given Admin Permission to kyoko wannabe!** _

**kyoko wannabe:** Uhm, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but why me??

**yay day:** Well you're the only person I trust having admin perms that isn't Gonta and Keebo

 **yay day:** But Gonta doesn't understand how to use them and Keebo was just scared to use it, for no reason at all

 **yay day:** Aaaandd i felt lonely being the only admin

**kyoko wannabe:** Uhm.. okay…

_**slow down grab your bible is now online!** _

**slow down grab your bible:** owo what's this? A group chat? Atua never told me about this!

**yay day:** Angie don't use owo

**kyoko wannabe:** Angie, don't use owo.

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** angie, don't use owo

**im feeling stabby:** angie don't use owo.

**"miso soup is misogynistic":** angie, don't use owo!!

**skidaddle skidoodle:** angie, don't use owo…

**dora dora dora the simp:** angie, don't use owo.

**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock':** Angie, please don't use 'owo'.

**bee porn:** Gonta no want to seem rude, but Angie, please don't say 'owo'.

**ghost fucker:** Angie, don't use 'owo'.

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** angie, don't use owo.

**my story animated:** angie, don't use owo! Only i can! And i guess ryoma, since he's a furry.

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** Angie, don't use owo.

**horny 24/7:** angie don't use owo ya fucking bastard!

**im a yaoi fangirl and proud:** angie, don't use owo.

**slow down grab your bible:** Atua takes offence to this, as this was his idea to use 'owo'! He also refuses to stop using it.

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** ugh.  
**ive been swimming with piranhas:** wait  
**ive been swimming with piranhas:** kokichi  
**ive been swimming with piranhas:** did you just call me a furry?

**my story animated:** so what? it's not like you ca

**im yaoi fangirl and proud:** oh my god, did you just kill kokichi?!

**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock':** Ryoma, what did we talk we about this morning?!

_**ive been swimming with piranhas is now offline!** _

**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock':** Get back here, young man!

_**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock' is now offline!** _

**dora dora dora the simp:** god, i'd let kirumi chase me anyday-

**im feeling stabby:** i already told you to take that shit to your dms.

_**dora dora dora the simp has deleted a message!** _


	2. the quick case of room sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> k-on!: so ibuki and mikan were walking to the dorms and we saw fuyuhiko going into peko's room!
> 
> i have the power of god and anime on my side: look at the time i gotta go-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda lied when I said that no DRV3 characters would be in it, but Miu is just there for a short time so it doesn't really count if ya think about it-
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Hajime - annoying orange (juice)  
> Nagito - having a hope boner rn  
> Chiaki - fake gamer grill  
> Sonia - copy and paste  
> Akane - owori  
> Fuyuhiko - i have the power of god and anime on my side  
> Peko - wait do you-  
> Ultimate Imposter - two time  
> Ibuki - k-on!  
> Mahiru - top of the morning to ya laddie  
> Hiyoko - yes she is a bitch  
> Mikan - the bitch  
> Nekomaru - motivational quotes  
> Gundham - SO DO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH MAGIC?!?!  
> Teruteru - terufried  
> Kazuichi - bootleg kirishima
> 
> pervert 1 - Teruteru  
> pervert 2 - Kazuichi  
> pervert 3 - Miu

**[ CRAWLING IN MY SKIN 03:26 AM ]**

**i have the power of god and anime on my side:** sonia and gundham are doing a ritual near my room what the fuck??

**bootleg kirishima:** oh god, they're doing it near people's rooms again?

**i have the power of god and anime on my side:** 'again'?? the fuck???

**bootleg kirishima:** yeahhhh they do rituals a lot, probably not a surprise, but they sometimes do it around the dorms and sometimes they do it in my room.

**i have the power of god and anime on my side:** in your room?? Can't they just do it in one of theirs?

**bootleg kirishima:** eh, they keep on saying it'll ruin it :/

**i have the power of god and anime on my side:** how the fuck does that ruin it?!

**wait do you-:** You could sleep in my room if you want, Fuyuhiko.

**i have the power of god and anime on my side:** no I'm fine.  
\-------------------

**[ the childhood friends stereotype but also not 03:28 AM ]**

**fuyu:** I'm coming over.

**yama:** I thought you didn't want to come over?

**fuyu:** well, that was obviously a fucking lie

 **fuyu:** anyways, is the coast clear?

**yama:** Hold on, let me check.

 **yama:** It is. Why ask?

**fuyu:** …no reason.

**yama:** Are you embarrassed?

**fuyu:** no!

**yama:** I'm laughing so hard right now. :)

**fuyu:** don't laugh!

**yama:** Don't worry, Fuyu. It won't look all that weird if you think about it. Anyone who sees you at my room will probably just think you're borrowing something from me again.

**fuyu:** yeah, you're probably right…

 **fuyu:** but if anybody sees and takes it the wrong way, i am going to fucking kill you, yama

**yama:** Hah, whatever you say.  
\-------------------

**[ CRAWLING IN MY SKIN 11:07 AM ]**

**the bitch:** uuhm,, what does it mean when you see someone go into someone else's room,,,?

**terufried:** two things:

 **terufried:** 1\. Having a normal conversation

 **terufried:** 2\. Sex.

**copy and paste:** Are you the real Teruteru?

**terufried:** the one and only! why ask?

**copy and paste:** I found it quite unusual that you would list something that isn't perverted-sounding before the actual perverted-sounding thing!

**terufried:** well, from this day onward, I'm a changed man!

**annoying orange (juice):** *cough cough* for nekomaru *cough cough*

**terufried:** HAJIME-

**motivational quotes:** HUH? WHY WOULD HE NEED TO CHANGE FOR ME?

**terufried:** nO rEaSoN, hAjImE's LyInG aNyWaY

**motivational quotes:** WELL EVEN IF THAT IS THE CASE, YOU SHOULDN'T CHANGE YOURSELF, TERUTERU! YOU'RE GREAT JUST THE WAY YOU ARE!

**terufried:** oh uh thanks..  
\-------------------

**[ the perverted ones (minus hifumi) 11:12 ]**

**pervert 1:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**pervert 3:** kazuichi why the fuck is he screaming?

**pervert 2:** nekomaru told him that he liked his personality just the way that it is

**pervert 1:** SORRY I CAN'T HELP IT

 **pervert 1:** IT'S JUST THAT I DON'T THINK HE SHOULD BE SAYING THIS STUFF TO A PIECE OF PERVERTED SHIT LIKE ME

**pervert 3:** he's just being nice, ya fucking dolt

**pervert 1:** I KNOW THAT I JUST LIKE TAKING SOME THINGS THE WRONG WAY OKAY??

 **pervert 1:** LIKE WHENEVER HE DOES HIS CUTE SMILE AT ME, I JUST THINK THAT HE WANTS TO CARRY ME BRIDAL SIDE STYLE AND TAKE ME AWAY SO WE CAN GET MARRIED UNDER THE SUNSET

**pervert 2:** and now he's gonna go on an hour long list of reasons why he loves nekomaru and why nekomaru doesn't deserve him-

**pervert 3:** fucking hell not again-  
\-------------------

**[ CRAWLING IN MY SKIN 11:14 AM ]**

**fake gamer grill:** i think nekomaru killed him..

**yes she is a bitch:** he's just probably thinking of lewd shit now that nekomaru told him that his personality was good as it was before

**top of the morning to ya laddie:** I think we should just leave him for now…

 **top of the morning to ya laddie:** anyways, mikan, carry on with what you were saying.

**the bitch:** well,, now that i think about it, it might be an invasion of their privacy…

**yes she is a bitch:** just spit it out, pig barf!

**top of the morning to ya laddie:** hiyoko!

**k-on!:** oh, oh, oh! Ibuki was there with mikan! Ibuki can do it!

 **k-on!:** so ibuki and mikan were walking to the dorms and we saw fuyuhiko going into peko's room!

**i have the power of god and anime on my side:** look at the time i gotta go-

_**i have the power of god and anime on my side is now offline!** _

**owori:** he was probably just getting a midnight snack from her! I don't see the problem here!

**two time:** Or maybe it's just like Teruteru said.

**owori:** huh?? what do ya mean?

**SO DO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH MAGIC?!?!:** Are you suggesting Fuyuhiko and Peko did _that_ act of human interaction in Peko's room?

**two time:** Yes, that is exactly what I'm suggesting/referring to.

**wait do you-:** I can explain-

**yes she is a bitch:** i dunno how you're going to explain it mafia boner bitch, i think it's pretty obvious that you fucked the boss baby 1

**having a hope boner rn:** what if she goes into detail about her doing you know what to fuyuhiko?

_**annoying orange (juice) has muted having a hope boner rn for 24 hours.** _   
_**Reason: too disgusting for the chat nagito.** _

**wait do you-:** Just let me explain.

 **wait do you-:** Fuyuhiko was bothered by the ritual Sonia and Gundham were performing near his room so I decided to invite him over to mine. He said no, but then he messaged me in private and told me he did want to come over.

**SO DO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH MAGIC?!?!:** That still doesn't mean you didn't do that human interaction in bed with Fuyuhiko.

 **SO DO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH MAGIC?!?!:** And it is not mine and Sonia's fault that we were performing a ritual.

**copy and paste:** Mhm! We were giving a cat good health for the future since it's very ill right now!

**wait do you-:** I'm not putting any blame on you two and the walls aren't soundproof. Anybody next door would've heard us.

**SO DO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH MAGIC?!?!:** Hm, you're not wrong.

**yes she is a bitch:** so basically, you didn't fuck

**wait do you-:** Yes.

yes she is a bitch: gee, it would've been more juicer if you did, but whatever i guess  
\-------------------

**[ the childhood friends stereotype but also not 11:20 AM ]**

**yama:** I see you with a water gun. Are you going to squirt me?

**fuyu:** …no.

**yama:** I don't believe you, which is why I'll give you a present before you can give it to me.

**fuyu:** wait what-

 **fuyu:** you just squirted me- i-

**yama:** :)

**fuyu** : oh, i am _so_ going to get you back, yama!!

**yama:** Let's see if you can, Fuyu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up are the THH kids! (Plus Yuta and Komaru!)
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	3. DON'T CALL BYAKUYA AT 3AM! (OMG HE CAME TO MY HOUSE!) (NOT CLICKBAIT! ) (GONE SEXUAL! )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 420 watcha smoking: WAIT IF YOU'RE WITH AOI & YUTA
> 
> 420 watcha smoking: AND IF YOU'RE OVER HERE…
> 
> 420 watcha smoking: THEN YOU MUST HAVE A TWIN! YA KNOW, LIKE JUNKO AND MUKURO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE CHAPTERS IN A ROW LET'S GO
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Makoto - instagram egg  
> Aoi - mako mermaids, just add water  
> Yasuhiro - 420 watcha smoking  
> Kyoko - daddy issues  
> Sakura - anime trees  
> Hifumi - wattpad  
> Kiyotaka - "never illegally download music!"  
> Mondo - owoda  
> Toko - that one movie mentioned in victorious  
> Byakuya - the rich person from rich x poor fanfics  
> Sayaka - hatsune miku  
> Leon - hahahahahahaha balls  
> Junko - mukuro  
> Mukuro - junko  
> Celeste - goth fuck  
> Chihiro - *illegally downloads music*  
> Yuta - every sports anime ever  
> Komaru - omaru
> 
> too pure for being a bad bitch - Chihiro.  
> bad bitch - Mondo.  
> also too pure - Kiyotaka.

**[ don't call byakuya at 3am 03:03 AM ]**

**420 watcha smoking:** HOLY WEED

 **420 watcha smoking:** BYAKUYA IS GONNA KILL ME BC I CALLED HIM AT 3 AM PLS HELP

**the rich person from rich x poor fanfics:** What?

**420 watcha smoking:** BYAKUYA PLS SPARE ME

**the rich person from rich x poor fanfics:** Spare you? I literally have no idea what your idiotic a*s is talking about.

**owoda:** there isn't any point of censoring 'ass', you dumb fuck

**the rich person from rich x poor fanfics:** Shut up.

**420 watcha smoking:** PLS SPARE ME BYAKUYA!!!!!

 **420 watcha smoking:** HOLY WEED YOU'RE RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER

**the rich person from rich x poor fanfics:** I'm with Aoi and Yuta buying doughnuts because none of us could sleep and we were hungry and Aoi won Rock, Paper, Scissors. I'm not even in the dormitory.

**420 watcha smoking:** WAIT IF YOU'RE WITH AOI & YUTA

 **420 watcha smoking:** AND IF YOU'RE OVER HERE…

 **420 watcha smoking:** THEN YOU MUST HAVE A TWIN! YA KNOW, LIKE JUNKO AND MUKURO

**mukuro:** why would you compare _me_ with _him?_

**junko:** No offence, Byakuya, but I'd rather lick the floor than be compared to you.

**the rich person from rich x poor fanfics:** 1\. It's not like I love being compared to you two. Junko is ugly and Mukuro is okay, so I'll let her comment slide, I guess.

**mukuro:** _bitch_

**the rich person from rich x poor fanfics:** 2\. Hiro, I don't have a twin, you imbecile.

**420 watcha smoking:** THEN WHO IS IT AT THE CORNER TRYING TO ATTACK ME?!?!??!?!?!!

**daddy issues:** I do remember seeing Kokichi and Korekiyo from Class 79 taking a realistic-looking Byakuya from the art department.

**420 watcha smoking:** kokichi and kork? well now that i think about it they did tell me i should try calling byakuya at 3:00 am bc something weird would happen!

**that one movie mentioned in victorious:** sso you woke everyone asleep up,, bbecause you were prankedd,,,,by a fucking gremlin and yyour boyfriend??? ffuck you, hhiro,,

**omaru:** aw toki :( don't be mean to hiro!

**every sports anime ever:** yeah, toki! you should apologise

**that one movie mentioned in victorious:** ssorry, i guess..

**420 watcha smoking:** oh its fine! but what do ya mean by boyfriend? i don't have one!

**that one movie mentioned in victorious:** w,what are you? sstupid?? i'd go into more detail for yyour non-existent bbrain,,, but i'm tried,,,

_**that one movie mentioned in victorious is now offline!** _

**420 watcha smoking:** does anyone know what she's talking about?? im so confused rn

**omaru:** nah i don't know.

**every sports anime ever:** me either!

_**"never illegally download music!" and goth fuck are now online!** _

**goth fuck** : Eveyone shut the fuck up and go to sleep.

**"never illegally download music!":** Everyone, it is unacceptable to be up this early/late! Please go back to sleep.

**omaru:** there are two kinds of people.

**"never illegally download music!":** Also, Mondo, could you come over and help me with something?

**owoda:** uhhhh sure?

**instagram egg:** taka, that sounds very gay.

**"never illegally download music!":** While that is the case, it shouldn't matter right now, everybody texting needs to sleep apart from Mondo so he can help me!

 **"never illegally download music!":** Anyways, I'll meet you at my dorm, Mondo!

**owoda:** aight.

_**"never illegally download music!" and owoda are now offline!** _

**mako mermaids, just add water:** well, he didn't deny it was gay  
\-------------------

**[ don't call byakuya at 3am 04:09 PM ]**

**anime trees:** So we all agree Junko took it?

**instagram egg:** yup!

**mukuro:** wtf?? i didn't take it?!

**wattpad:** if you're confused right now, don't worry! I, hifumi yamada, will explain what's happening, reader!

 **wattpad:** so basically, everyone thinks junko stole sakura's notes when it was actually leon!

 **wattpad:** wait, i just revealed the plot twist! Dammit!

**anime trees:** So it was Leon?

**hahahahahahaha balls:** god dammit babe why'd you have to expose me??

**wattpad:** it was by accident, sorry!

**hahahahahahaha balls:** dw, i forgive you

**hahahahahahaha balls: ~~for now at least~~**

**wattpad:** wait what

**hahahahahahaha balls:** hahaha dw about it babe <3

 **hahahahahahaha balls:** anyways gotta go bc sakura is now chasing me

_**anime trees and hahahahahahaha balls are now offline!** _

**wattpad:** im scared-

**hatsune miku:** are you guys done with debating on who took sakura's notes?

***illegally downloads music*:** mhm!

**hatsune miku:** finally! I nearly fell asleep

 **hatsune miku:** apart from when mukuro was texting ofc

**junko:** awwww ❤️

**hatsune miku:** 💖💖

**that one movie mentioned in victorious:** sstop being sso intimmate wwith each other,,

**hatsune miku:** you literally act like this around yuta and komaru

**that one movie mentioned in victorious:** iit,, doesn't apply to uus!

**every sports anime ever:** we're exceptions?

**that one movie mentioned in victorious:** dduh!

**omaru:** we never were..

**that one movie mentioned in victorious:** wwell, now wwe aree,,,!  
\-------------------

**[ three bad bitches but there's only one bad bitch 06:00 PM ]**

**too pure to be a bad bitch:** uhm, i don't know if this is a good idea but do guys want to go to a fun fair that's going to be on near the school next week?

**bad bitch:** that's a pretty good idea, chi.

**too pure for being a bad bitch:** really??

**also too pure:** Yes! We should go and invite the others too!

**too pure for being a bad bitch:** oh, okay!  
\-------------------

**[ don't call byakuya at 3am 06:03 PM ]**

**"never illegally download music!":** _@everyone,_ please pay attention!

 **"never illegally download music!":** Chihiro introduced me and Mondo to a great idea to go to a fun fair next week that's being held near the school! Would anyone else like to come with the three of us?

**omaru:** fun fair? Ooooooo! I'll come!

**every sports anime ever:** I'm definitely going! I love fun fairs!

**goth fuck:** Sure I guess.

**mukuro:** a fun fair huh? i'll go >:)

**junko:** I will go to make sure Junko doesn't cause any trouble.

**hahahahahahaha balls:** as long as i can only go on the baby rides, then i'm down

**hatsune miku:** i'll go! Ane since muku's coming, it'll be even more fun for me!

**the rich person from rich x poor fanfics:** I have the feeling you will beg me to come if I refuse, so sure.

**that one movie mentioned in victorious:** since yyuta and kkomaru are ccoming, i guess i will…

**wattpad:** A fun fair, you say? Ohohoho! You know what that means!

**anime trees:** I will go.

**daddy issues:** Sounds interesting, I'll come.

**420 watcha smoking:** that depends, can i get high there?

**mako mermaids, just add water:** Sakura, we should go on the ferris-wheel together!!!

**instagram egg:** that sounds like fun!

***illegally downloads music*:** ahhh, i'm so glad you all want to come!

**wattpad:** that's good because it means more romance and something for the readers to stick around for!

 **wattpad:** now, this is the end of the chapter, adventurer! So, who will have a romantic scene? Will anyone extra be invited without permission? Find out next time when the author actually bothers to write us! We'll see you next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to never call byakuya at 3am guys


	4. it's chapter 4 boys and gonta (kinda) swears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bee porn: Gonta was taught words like, 'fuck, bullshit, shit, bastard' and 'bitch'! Gonta very happy to learn new words! :)
> 
> ive been swimming with piranhas:
> 
> ive been swimming with piranhas: okay which one of you fuckers told gonta it was okay to swear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told my friend I was nearly done with this chapter yesterday and they said, "holy shit, you're spewing these out" and I thought of Celeste being burnt and me being a bit happy because I didn't like her. This has nothing to do with the chapter. She isn't even in this chapter nor is she mentioned. I just wanted to share this.
> 
> Also, sorry if I'm just spamming this chatfic in your emails, I literally have nothing better to do when I don't have school or mosque.
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Kaede - yay day  
> Shuichi - kyoko wannabe  
> Kaito - we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship  
> Maki - im feeling stabby  
> Tenko - "miso soup is misogynistic"  
> Himiko - skidaddle skidoodle  
> Rantaro - dora dora dora the simp  
> Kirumi - put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock'  
> Gonta - bee porn  
> Korekiyo - ghost fucker  
> Ryoma - ive been swimming with piranhas  
> Kokichi - my story animated  
> Keebo - uh yeah i sure hope it does  
> Miu - horny 24/7  
> Angie - slow down grab your bible  
> Shirogane - im a yaoi fangirl and proud
> 
> the robot/helper/your roboticist best friend - Keebo.  
> your travelling best friend/avocado - Rantaro.  
> maid milf/assistant friend - Kirumi.  
> bug friend/i like bugs - Gonta.  
> i like cats/IIL 2 - Ryoma.  
> IIL 1 - Tenko.  
> the robophobe - Kokichi.  
> needs the help - Miu.

**[ your friendly neighbourhood best friends 00:00 AM ]**

**your travelling best friend:** keebo, it's chapter 4

 **your travelling best friend** : you know what that means!

**your roboticist best friend:** Rantaro, I don't know what that means.

 **your roboticist best friend:** And it's too early for this! Please go to sleep!

**your travelling best friend:** no.  
 **your travelling best friend:** and you don't remember what i said to you back in chapter 1?? ya know, about 'doing anything to miu and kokichi'?????

**your roboticist best friend:** Oh, right, your weird 'Chapter 4' stuff. Also, I don't even know what you mean by 'doing anything' to them.

**your travelling best friend:** ask them out duhh

**your roboticist best friend:** There's no way I could ask them out! What if they say no? What if they realise that it's pretty much a date? What if they just like me as a friend?

**your travelling best friend:** you're overreacting, just relax.

 **your travelling best friend:** oh hey! how about we make a deal?

**your roboticist best friend:** Uhm, okay?

**your travelling best friend:** if you ask kokichi and miu out, i'll ask kirumi out again! ~~and probably get rejected again~~

**your roboticist best friend:** Okay! I'll do it! And if you don't do your end of the deal, I will obliterate you into the sun!

**your travelling best friend:** wait w h a t

**your roboticist best friend:** I am now going to ask Miu and Kokichi out! Wish me luck, and I wish you luck too!  
\-------------------

  
**[ robophobe >:( 00:04 ]**

**the robot:** Kokichi, I have a very important question to ask you!

**the robophobe:** huuuhhhh? is it really that important? you woke me up from my beauty sleep!

**the robot:** I woke you up? I'm so sorry!

**the robophobe:** just kidding! i haven't been able to sleep.

 **the robophobe:** anyway, fire away with your apparently really important question

**the robot:** Well, I was wondering if you want to go out somewhere tomorrow with me and Miu? (Depending if she wants to come).

**the robophobe:** gee, i never took you to be the asking-someone-out type, kiiboy! I'll definitely come!

**the robot:** You're not lying, are you?

**the robophobe:** nah!

**the robot:** Uhm, if you say so.  
\-------------------

  
**[ stop it get some help 00:07 ]**

**helper:** Miu, are you awake?

**needs the help:** duh! why ask? do you want come over to fuck me or something? oh! are you gonna put your robot dick in me?

**helper:** I'm not even a robot…

 **helper:** Anyways, me and Kokichi are going to out tomorrow, and I want you to come with us!

**needs the help:** i never thought you'd want to be apart of a threesome, keebo! i'll go ;)

**helper:** I don't know what a threesome is, but I'm glad you're going to come with us. :D  
\-------------------

  
**[ your friendly neighbourhood best friends 00:10 ]**

**your roboticist best friend:** I did it and they both said yes!

**your travelling best friend:** awesome, now it's my turn to ask and get rejected-

**your roboticist best friend:** You can do it! Trust me, Kirumi will definitely say yes, Rantaro. If she says she's working around the school like usual, just tell her someone like Kaede can do it instead!

**your travelling best friend:** you sound like tsumugi hoping one one her ships happen, so i'll have some faith in myself

**your roboticist best friend:** "Go get 'em, tiger!" as Miu says!  
\-------------------

  
**[ maid milf and an avocado 00:12 AM ]**

**avocado:** you're probably not awake right now, but i was wondering if we could hang out tomorrow? if you're doing your usual cleaning and cooking stuff around the school, i can always get kaede to do it.

**maid milf:** Rantaro, it is very late right now, you should be sleeping. And as for this hangout, I don't want to abandon my duties. I do not want to disappoint everyone else by not doing them.

**avocado:** i don't think anyone will be disappointed. i'd say they'd be relieved to see you take a break and have fun for once!

**maid milf:** Well, if it pleases you and everyone else, I will come.

**avocado:** great! I'll see ya tomorrow :)

**maid milf:** I will see you tomorrow as well.

\-------------------

  
**[ your friendly neighbourhood best friends 00:15 AM ]**

**your travelling best friend:** SHE SAID YES HOLY SHIT WIWHIHEIHUW

**your roboticist best friend:** I'm so happy to hear that, Rantaro! I hope you two have fun when you go!

**your travelling best friend:** YOU TOO!  
\-------------------

  
**[ just two friends being friends 09:34 AM ]**

**assistant friend:** Rantaro asked me out a couple of hours ago.

**bug friend:** Did Kirumi say yes?

**assistant friend:** Of course I did. :)

**bug friend:** Gonta happy for Kirumi! Gonta wishes he was brave enough to ask Ryoma out…

**assistant friend:** I could help you out if you like, Gonta.

**bug friend:** No, it fine! Gonta can do it by himself, hopefully!

**assistant friend:** If you say so.  
\-------------------

  
**[ the power of friendship!! 05:08 PM ]**

**bee porn:** Gonta was taught new words today!

**yay day:** That's awesome! What words did you learn Gonta?

**bee porn:** Gonta was taught words like, 'fuck, bullshit, shit, bastard' and 'bitch'! Gonta very happy to learn new words! :)

**ive been swimming with piranhas:**

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** okay which one of you fuckers told gonta it was okay to swear?

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** Miu, I think you should stay away from Ryoma for a while.

**horny 24/7:** _k e e b o_

_**uh yeah i sure hope it does has a deleted a message!** _

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** Sorry, wrong chat!

**bee porn:** Gonta confused... Is Gonta not supposed to say words Miu taught him?

**horny 24/7:** _G O N T A_

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** so it was miu, huh?

 **ive been swimming with piranhas:** and yes big guy, they are bad words for you to say at least. don't say them ever again.

**bee porn:** Gonta sorry! :(

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** it's fine. im going to go and do something... important.

_**ive been swimming with piranhas is now offline!** _

**horny 24/7:** OH GOD SMALL SHIT IS GONNA KILL ME SOMEONE HELP!!!!!!!!!! I STILL WANNA BE ALIVE TO HAVE THAT THREESOME TOMORROW!!!!!!

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** I can help you, Miu!

**my story animated:** this seems interesting! I'll help ya, pig!

**horny 24/7:** HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

**slow down grab your bible:** Atua apologises saying this Miu but ...

**slow down grab your bible: _STOP MOANING YOU THOT_**

**horny 24/7:** HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**slow down grab your bible:** atua is disappointed in miu for still being a thot!

**horny 24/7:** OH GOD I THINK I SEE HIM

 **horny 24/7:** KEEBO AND RATBOY PLEASE HELP

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** I'm coming!

**my story animated:** hahaha! this'll be fun! I'll record it for everyone cause im just that nice!

_**horny 24/7, my story animated and another user are now offline!** _

**bee porn:** Gonta no want Ryoma to hurt Miu again, so he will go talk Ryoma out of this!  
\-------------------

  
**[ i like 05:12 PM ]**

**i like bugs:** Gonta think Ryoma should not hurt Miu. It is Gonta's fault he listened to her, after all. So, to make it up to you, Gonta will take you to zoo tomorrow!

**i like cats:** the zoo, huh? I've never been there before. But you don't really need to make it up to me, gonta.

**i like bugs:** No, Gonta will make it up to Ryoma! Now that Gonta knows Ryoma never been to zoo before, he definitely has to take you there!

**i like cats:** okay, i'll see you there tomorrow.  
\-------------------

  
**[ two examples of idiots in love 05:14 PM ]**

**IIL 2:** tenko, i'm going to die happy now

**IIL 1:** huh? Why's that?

**IIL 2:** well, not to brag or anything, but gonta just asked me out.

**IIL 1:** i would call you a degenerate for bragging, but i'll let it slide for once since i'm too jealous to call you that rn

 **IIL 1:** but im really happy for you, ryo! I wish himi would ask me out or i had the guts to ask her out

**IIL 2:** hah, now i have the urge to brag about it a lot now.

**IIL 1:** _you wouldn't dare_

**IIL 2:** _oh i would dare_

**IIL 1: _RYO I SWEAR TO GOD-_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but write Tenko being nice to the boys, sorry-


	5. time to get banned from fast food places and arcades guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't believe you two. We are going to have a long talk about your behaviour!"
> 
> "Gee Kiiboy, you're no fun!"
> 
> "God Keebo, you're no fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an attempt writing outside of the texting. I'm not really good at writing stuff like this, so constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Rantaro - your travelling best friend  
> Keebo - your roboticist best friend  
> Tsumugi - your naruto-running best friend  
> Gonta - bug friend  
> Kirumi - assistant friend  
> Ryoma - IIL 2  
> Tenko - IIL 1  
> Korekiyo - anthropology clown  
> Kokichi - supreme clown  
> Kaede - piano bitch  
> Miu - inventing bitch

_Don't fuck up, don't fuck up, don't fuck up…_

The same thing kept repeating in Rantaro's head. _Don't fuck up._

Why was he so nervous though? He was only sitting in a park, having a picnic with Kirumi. He was a completely calm guy, unless you had seen most of the messages he sent to Keebo and some of the messages he sent to Tsumugi about him freaking out over how cute the maid was or how nice she was to him.

"You brought pizza to a picnic?"

I fucked up before I even knew I was fucking up!

"Ah, uhm, yeah," the avocado-looking boy replied, laughing nervously.

Kirumi picked up a slice and said, "That's a very interesting choice of food to bring."

"I guess it is, huh?" he laughed nervously again. He hoped the girl next to him wouldn't notice how nervous he was, but with laughing nervously twice already, he doubted that she wouldn't notice.

After having her pizza slice, Kirumi had a small smile on her face. "You're a good cook, Rantaro."

Before the picnic, Rantaro managed to convince Kirumi that he could get the food and everything else ready and that she didn't really need to do anything for it. But, he wasn't about to actually admit he got all the junk food he brought with him from fast food stores near the school. And before you question him, he totally wasn't lying just to impress Kirumi.

"Thanks," Rantaro smiled as well.

For the rest of the picnic, the two sat in silence as they ate. It wasn't how Rantaro imagined this to go, but he felt that he couldn't be complaining, seeing as he was grateful to be hanging out with the girl he liked.

When they had finished eating and packing up everything, the two started to walk back to the school together.

"Did you enjoy today?" Rantaro asked.

Kirumi nodded and gave Rantaro a smile even bigger than the one she had on her face when she had that fast food pizza slice. "Yes, I did. However, the silence at the end was a bit awkward."

"I agree, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. I did too," he nodded back and he faintly blushed seeing the maid smile. All of a sudden, a stupid idea came into mind. "Hey, how about we play Rock, Paper, Scissors real quick? We can make little outcomes at the end, depending on who wins."

"Okay, but what do you mean by outcomes?"

"Uh, let's say before the game I say, 'If I win, you have to clean my room for a week!' and if I win, you have to clean my room for a week. If you win, then I have to do whatever you said that you wanted me to do if you won before the game."

"Sounds interesting. What's your outcome then?"

Rantaro quickly made up an idea. "If I win, you have to take a break for a month from doing anything for anyone unless it is really important."

Kirumi seemed somewhat offended by what the avocado-looking boy said, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, if I win, me and you have to switch clothes when we get back to school for the rest of the day."

He scoffed quietly. "Okay, let's start then."

The two put down the stuff they were carrying aside and started doing Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

They both got rock.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

They both got paper.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

They both got scissors.

That cycle repeated for a minute or two before Kirumi had beat Rantaro. She had rock and he had scissors.

"That's disappointing," Rantaro said with a small smile on his face.

Kirumi giggled, but it didn't really seem appropriate with what she said. "Don't refrain me from trying to do my job for a long period of time again."

The light green haired boy picked up the stuff he was carrying, "Are you mad at me for saying to take a break for a month?"

"No," she replied, also picking up everything she was carrying. "I just don't like taking breaks."

"You have to once in a while though. How about I do it for you or help you once in a while?"

"I guess that'd be nice."

The two had then made their way back to the school and had changed into each other's clothes.  
\-------------

  
"Gonta surprised Ryoma never been to zoo before, especially when members of cat family are in zoos," Gonta commented as he walked around the zoo carrying Ryoma on his shoulders.

"Well, I was always promised to as a kid I'd get to go, but I never did because everyone around the house and family friends were busy all the time," Ryoma said, taking out a candy cigarette.

Gonta looked up at Ryoma. "Gonta will make sure Ryoma have great first time here! Don't worry!"

The tennis player nodded. "If you say so."

A couple minutes of walking around and losing Ryoma after Gonta took him off his shoulders later, the two had come across the lions.

"Oh! There are the lions!" the entomologist exclaimed and dragged the shorter boy to the cage. "Gonta promise Ryoma will love lions! They are cat family members!"

"I know that," Ryoma nodded and shifted his gaze to the lions. His face immediately changed into a little kid who had just seen a cool toy on display or in an advertisement on TV that they wanted badly.

Gonta looked over at Ryoma's changed face and smiled. "Ryoma look like cute child!"

Hearing that, Ryoma quickly changed his facial expression back to normal and blushed a little.

"Did Ryoma no like what Gonta say?"

"No, it's not that," the tennis player replied, pulling his hat down.

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing. Can we go to the tigers now?"

"Okay!" Gonta nodded and as they were walking over to the tigers, the dark green haired boy started making suggestions to what animals or insects they could go to next.

"Does Ryoma like butterflies?" the entomologist asked as he and Ryoma walked around the butterfly exhibit.

"They're okay, I guess. Do you like them?" Ryoma questioned.

Gonta beamed, "Of course! Butterflies beautiful creatures. But why Ryoma no like butterflies?"

"It's not that I hate them or anything, I just prefer others insects over them."

"Oh. Well, what other insects does Ryoma like?"

"Caterpillars and bees."

"Caterpillars are good choice! So are bees."

"They are?" Ryoma looked up at the taller male.

"Mhm!" Gonta nodded. "All insects great insects."

The tennis player asked, "Why are they all good?"

"Well…" Gonta paused to think of reasons why and then replied to Ryoma saying, "Insects are easy to make friends with and they help the humans, like how bees make honey."

"That's a good reason," Ryoma said.

Gonta nodded and quickly changed the topic. "Oh! How about we go to wolves next? And Gonta can tell Ryoma stories about wolf family Gonta had when he younger."

"Okay," Ryoma gave the other boy a small smile and they were off.

"Gonta hope Ryoma like his first time to zoo!" the entomologist said as they were sitting on the bus.

Ryoma smiled. "I enjoyed it."

"Gonta never see Ryoma smile like that before, he didn't know you were capable of that! Maybe Gonta could take picture of Ryoma's smile?"

"Take a picture of my smile?" the tennis player blinked.

Gonta nodded and took out his phone. "Gonta think Ryoma smile is rare, he no want to forget Ryoma can do that."

Ryoma spoke up after thinking for a while, "You can take a picture."

"Gonta really happy Ryoma agrees!"

"...You can just call me Ryo, you know."

"Huh? Ryo?"

"Yeah, Ryo. Some of my friends call me that," Ryoma said, pulling his hat down again.

"Okay, Ryo! Gonta will take picture of Ryo's smile when he figures out how to take picture."

After a few minutes of trying to help Gonta take a picture, the dark green haired boy took one of Ryoma's rare smile and saved it as his background.  
\-------------

  
Miu, Kokichi and Keebo all stood in front of an arcade Kokichi suggested for them to go, since he had won an intense game of Uno to see who would get to pick the location for their hangout.

"Hey Clownboy, didn't we, like, get banned from this arcade two months ago?" the inventor asked.

Keebo widened his eyes as he heard that. "Wait, you two got banned from here?"

"Yes and yes!" Kokichi laughed as he ran closer to the entrance door. "Come on! They probably won't recognise us, Miu. And if they do, we can always say that we have troublesome twins or similar looking family members or something."

Surprisingly for the inventor and roboticist, Kokichi's twin idea worked and the three had gone inside.

"How did that even work?" Keebo questioned.

"Himiko's magic aided me all the way from school to here!" the supreme leader lied. "Now, let's try and get banned again, Miu! This time we have Kiiboy with us so it'll be better!"

"What makes it better with me?!"

Miu put her thumbs down. "Yeah, no way bucko fucko!"

"Aw, you two are no fun! You gotta live life to its fullest or something like that."

Looking around the room, Keebo asked, "Can we just go and play the games now?"

And with that, the three went off to play some of the games and in between Miu and Kokichi taught Keebo how to play the ones he wanted to play.

After an hour of being there, they had gotten themselves banned from there again (well, again in Miu's and Kokichi's case).

"How did you even manage to break five machines, Miu?" Kokichi laughed.

"I may have or may have not raged when losing those games so I threw a wrench at it…" Miu mumbled.

Keebo had the urge to face-palm. "Why did you even have a wrench?"

"I was making a sexy robot before coming here…"

"A sexy robot?!"

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you about it? Did you want me to invite ya? 'Cause I definitely need some help with it!"

"No thank you," the roboticist sighed.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Miu, I wanna make a sexy robot! How about we make it look like Kiiboy instead of whatever you want to make it look like?"

Miu smiled, "Good idea, Clownboy!"

Keebo's face now looked like a tomato. "H-huh? Why do you want it to look like me?"

"Because," Kokichi replied.

"Because?" Keebo blinked.

"Because!" the purple gremlin repeated.

And then a cycle of Kokichi and Keebo saying "because" over and over again started until Miu told them to shut the fuck up.

"And then I said that she looked like an elephant who was a big ass virgin!" Miu bursted into laughter as she made an unfunny joke in some weird story she was telling the other two. When they had gotten banned from the arcade, the three had decided to go to a fast food shop that they saw near the place they had just got banned from.

"Miu, that doesn't make any sense," Keebo told her.

"What do ya mean, Keebo? It makes total sense!" the inventor rolled her eyes. "Do you this gorgeous girl to explain the joke to ya?"

Kokichi played with his food. "Kiiboy's right though, it doesn't make any sense. Plus, it ain't even funny."

"You two just don't know what comedy is! You twi are probably just some feminist comedian in disguise trying to figure out if there is something misogynistic in my story and jokes and you just want to call me out on it!"

"If we were women and feminist comedians, then why would we call out another woman for being misogynistic remarks?"

"I...uh...th-that doesn't matter, Keebo!"

"Ugh, are you done eating now? I can't be bothered to eat anymore and I wanna go somewhere else that's waaaaaayyyyy more fun than this hump of junk!" Kokichi complained, getting up from his seat.

After finishing their food, Miu and Keebo were dragged by Kokichi over to another fast food place, with the only difference being that it had a play area inside.

"You just wanted to play in a kiddie playground, Clownboy?" Miu asked. "Well, I'm not complaining, so let's go!"

Miu and Kokichi had started playing in the ball pit and Keebo just watched them play, so that they wouldn't get banned.

However, they did get banned, so sucks to be them!

"Kokichi and Miu, I can't believe you got a little kid stuck inside a tube!" Keebo said, lecturing the two as they were going back to the school.

"It was by accident though!" the purple gremlin put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, what Clownboy said!" Miu agreed.

"I don't believe you two. We are going to have a _long_ talk about your behaviour!"

"Gee Kiiboy, you're no fun!"

"God Keebo, you're no fun!"  
\-------------

**[ your friendly neighbourhood best friends 01:01 PM ]**

_**your travelling best friend has added Tsumugi Shirogane to the chat.** _

_**your travelling best friend has changed Tsumugi Shirogane's username to your naruto-running best friend.** _

**your travelling best friend:** i needed to have a 'omg my crush and i did something together' freak out with both of you together so-

 **your travelling best friend:** kirumiandihaveswitchedclothesforthedayandshelookssocuteinmyclothesandimfreakingoutpleasehelp Uogxdsquvoeqddouvev1eduev19deu8dv

**your naruto-running best friend:** you and kirumi switched clothes for the day and you think she looks really cute wearing your clothes?

**your roboticist best friend:** And now you're freaking out and you need help calming down?

**your travelling best friend:** y e s

**your naruto-running best friend:** how did you even get permission to wear her clothes in the first place?

**your travelling best friend:** we played rock paper scissors, made deals depending who won and she won

**your roboticist best friend:** Well, maybe just stop thinking about her? If you divert your attention away from her, then maybe you'll forget about wearing her clothes and calm down.

**your travelling best friend:** that's actually a good idea! thanks keebo.

**your roboticist best friend:** I'm always happy to help!

**your travelling best friend:** also, what did you, miu and kokichi do when you went out?

**your naruto-running best friend:** wait, Keebo went out with them two?

**your roboticist best friend:** Yes, I did! Also, we got banned from an arcade, went to a fast food place and then we went to another fast food place and got banned.

**your travelling best friend:** …interesting.

**your naruto-running best friend:** gee, i wish i could go on a date with someone.

**your travelling best friend:** tsu, you're literally dating angie and junko, you could go on a date with any of them anytime

**your naruto-running best friend:** ~~shut up I'm trying to get relatability points here~~

**your travelling best friend:** okay, fair point.  
\-------------

  
**[ just two friends being friends 01:10 PM ]**

**bug friend:** Did Kirumi like time spent with Rantaro?

**assistant friend:** Yes. Did you enjoy your time with Ryoma?

**bug friend:** Mhm! Gonta got picture of Ryo's smile and now it his background!

**assistant friend:** Ryo, huh?

**bug friend:** Yeah, Ryo! Ryo let Gonta call him that.

**assistant friend:** Well, that's adorable.

**bug friend:** Gonta think Kirumi and Rantaro are adorable too!  
\-------------

  
**[ two examples of idiots in love 01:15 PM ]**

**IIL 2:** :)

**IIL 1:** ryo i swear to fucking god if you start bragging about your time with gonta at the zoo i will literally kill you in your sleep

**IIL2:**

**IIL 2:** so when me and gonta went to the zoo he

**IIL 1:** GOD FUCKING DAMMIT RYO  
\-------------

  
**[ clowns clowns clowns clowns 01:25 PM ]**

**supreme clown:** hey kork? can you help me get unbanned from two places?

**anthropology clown:** What did you do this time?

**supreme clown:** wellllll miu broke some arcade machines and then us two got a kid stuck in a play area!

**anthropology clown:** I'll try and see what I can do.

**supreme clown:** cool! when you're done with that, let's go prank someone that isn't hiro, i wanna try someone new!

 **supreme clown:** oh! let's try shuichi, he seems like a scaredy cat!

**anthropology clown:** Okay.

**supreme clown:** awesome! we're going to have so much fun!!  
\-------------

  
**[ two bitches 01:30 PM ]**

**inventing bitch:** guess who just had a threesome?!

**piano bitch:** You got banned from an arcade and a fast food place and you didn't have a threesome, right?

**inventing bitch:** uhmm maybe..

**piano bitch:** Why??

**inventing bitch:** hey, it's not my fault i thought that the arcade machines were rigged and that a kid got stuck in the play area!!

**piano bitch:** Miu, we're going to have a _long_ conversation about this

**inventing bitch:** ugh, not again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda rushed the ending for the text messages, so sorry about that.
> 
> Anyways, see you next chapter!


	6. Hajimeme can't meme :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fake gamer grill: i know. also, akane, could you please help me and nagito chase hajimeme?
> 
> owori: sorry but i told coach nekomaru i'd train with him!
> 
> fake gamer grill: i'll let you wear my sweater.
> 
> owori: i'll help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my least favourite chapter I've written so far, so I hope you enjoy at least a bit of it.
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Hajime - annoying orange (juice)/the dad/person 1  
> Nagito - having a hope boner rn  
> Chiaki - fake gamer grill/person 2  
> Sonia - copy and paste  
> Akane - owori  
> Fuyuhiko - i have the power of god and anime on my side  
> Peko - wait do you-  
> Ultimate Imposter - two time  
> Ibuki - k-on!  
> Mahiru - top of the morning to ya laddie  
> Hiyoko - yes she is a bitch  
> Mikan - the bitch/the son's girlfriend  
> Nekomaru - motivational quotes  
> Gundham - SO DO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH MAGIC?!?!  
> Teruteru - terufried/pervert 1  
> Souda - bootleg kirishima/pervert 2
> 
> pervert 3 - Miu.  
> the second dad - Chihiro.  
> the son - Makoto.

**[ CRAWLING IN MY SKIN 11:14 AM ]**

**terufried:** why are all the three houses characters so hot?

 **terufried:** especially raphael-

**copy and paste:** I don't know if this is the right saying, but please stop being thirsty on main!

**bootleg kirishima:** i've taught her so well-

**terufried:** you literally just let your girlfriend to call, me, your best friend out, what the fuck

**bootleg kirishima:** it's called using the shit you've learnt in real life experiences

**fake gamer grill:** guys, i have devastating news.

**motivational quotes:** what is it??

**owori:** is the devastating news that nekomaru didn't use upper-case letters to type for the first time? cause that's so devastating i need to eat so i don't feel like that-

**fake gamer grill:** that's the second most devastating news.

**owori:** what can be more devastating than that??

**fake gamer grill:** it's that hajimeme can't meme. me and nagito were making tons of meme references anyone would know and he didn't understand a single one.

**SO DO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH MAGIC?!?!:** That's impossible. If you are given a name, then you should live up to it, especially for your empire.

**fake gamer grill:** it is possible. hajimeme can't meme guys, this is a problem! even _peko_ and _gundham_ can meme! this is no good.

 **fake gamer grill:** this means that we have to show hajimeme the ways of memeing.

**annoying orange (juice):** guys, what the actual fuck?

**having a hope boner rn:** don't _guys, what the actual fuck?_ us, we're trying to help you hajimeme. you need to have **hope** in us that we'll help you through the hard times!

**annoying orange (juice):** could you stop calling me hajimeme?

**fake gamer grill:** what do you mean? your name is hajimeme, is it not?

**annoying orange (juice):** i give up.

**having a hope boner rn:** don't give up! you need to have **hope**!

**bootleg kirishima:** yeah, you can't give up now hajimeme!

**yes she is a bitch:** yeah, we gotta make sure you're not some fucking boomer inside a teenager!

**annoying orange (juice):** you're lucky i don't know what a boomer is or you'd be dead-

**yes she is a bitch:** holy shit i thought everyone was just joking and playing on, i didn't think he actually couldn't meme!

**fake gamer grill:** that just shows how serious this is. we have to help hajimeme be better at memeing!

**annoying orange (juice):** seriously, stop calling me that.

**terufried:** how else are we gonna get the memes inside of you?? ~~if you know what i mean~~

**annoying orange (juice):** shut up and go back to thirsting over bootleg nekomaru or just start thirsting over the actual nekomaru instead.

**terufried:** look, it's not my fault i find muscular people the most attractive-

**wait do you-:** Let's not get off topic, we need to help Hajimeme meme.

**annoying orange (juice):** you too, peko??

**wait do you-:** I am sorry Hajimeme, but it must be done.

**annoying orange (juice):** well, fuck you too.

**fake gamer grill:** why do i hear running in the hall, hajimeme?

**annoying orange (juice):** no reason!

_**annoying orange (juice) is now offline!** _

**fake gamer grill:** nagito, you go to one end of the hall and i go to the other.

**having a hope boner rn:** okay! i **hope** we can catch him!

_**fake gamer grill and having a hope boner rn are now offline!** _

  
\-------------

**[ two people question their choice of friends 11:32 AM ]**

**person 1:** guys, move out of the way.

**person 2:** no

**the friend:** sorry, hajimeme! you just have to **hope** that you can get out of this! Hahaha!

**person 1:** fuck you both.

**the friend:** aw, i was **hoping** you'd be nice to us!

**person 2:** :(

**person 1:** okay, i take back what i said.

**person 2:** :)

**the friend:** i was **hoping** you'd come through! now you just have to go through with learning how to meme!

**person 1:** no, and can you stop saying hope, nagito?

**the friend:** i was **hoping** that you weren't gonna say that, but you did, hajimeme!

**person 1:** fuck you, nagito.

**the friend:** :(

**person 1:** …never mind.

 **person 1:** anyways, can you move out of the way now? i need to go and see chihiro.

**person 2:** no

**the friend:** no!

**person 1:** fuck-  
\-------------

**[ CRAWLING IN MY SKIN 11:40 AM ]**

**copy and paste:** Should we stop them? They are chasing hajime down the hall.

**owori:** they'll be fine! taka can just tell them off!

**copy and paste:** Is that even a good thing, Akane?

**owori:** uh, i dunno!

**fake gamer grill:** it's fine guys, taka won't come, i made sure of that.

**bootleg kirishima:** chiaki what the fuck did you do to taka-

**terufried:** did you…

**fake gamer grill:** i made sure he went out with mondo somewhere, so we'll be fine.

**bootleg kirishima:** oh thank god-

**copy and paste:** But what about the teachers? Any one of them could catch you three running and tell you off.

**fake gamer grill:** do you think the teachers really care what we do at this point?

**copy and paste:** You make a good point…

**fake gamer grill:** i know. also, akane, could you please help me and nagito chase hajimeme?

**owori:** sorry but i told coach nekomaru i'd train with him!

**fake gamer grill:** i'll let you wear my sweater.

**owori:** i'll help!

**fake gamer grill:** thanks <3

**owori:** no prob <3

_**fake gamer grill and owori are now offline!** _

**terufried:** god, i wish i had a boyfriend or a girlfriend or just anyone to date-

**bootleg kirishima:** make your move with you-know-who then, dumbass-

**terufried:** no

**bootleg kirishima:** you're stupid

**motivational quotes:** huh?? who're you guys talking about?

**terufried:** NO ONE-

**bootleg kirishima:** honestly, i never thought you'd be a big disaster, teru

**terufried:** DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER

 **terufried:** ANYWAY LIKE I SAID, WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT ANYONE NEKOMARU DON'T WORRY

**motivational quotes:** oh okay!!!  
\-------------

**[ the perverted ones (minus hifumi) 11:46 AM ]**

**pervert 1:** why didn't you tell me that we were texting in the group chat-

**pervert 2:** because i'm a good friend.

**pervert 1:** bitch-

**pervert 2:** ouch

**pervert 3:** stfu i'm making a robot and a fake titty gun with keebo and kokichi

**pervert 1:** keebo and kokichi huh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**pervert 2:** keebo and kokichi huh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**pervert 3:** fuck off!  
\-------------

**[ CRAWLING IN MY SKIN 11:50 AM ]**

_**fake gamer grill is now online!** _

**fake gamer grill:** we got him boys

_**annoying orange (juice), having a hope boner rn and owori are now online!** _

**annoying orange (juice):** fuck you all.

**having a hope boner rn:** i had **hope** in you that you wouldn't say that, hajimeme!

**annoying orange (juice):** well, I'm going to be late to see chihiro now-

**owori:** should we let him go then??

**having a hope boner rn:** i guess we should, but we won't let you get away next time!

**annoying orange (juice):** thanks.  
\-------------

**[ two people question their choice of friends 12:00 PM ]**

**person 2:** you lied, didn't you?

**person 1:** yeah.

**person 2:** screw you, hajimeme :(  
\-------------

**[ the family 01:23 PM ]**

**the son:** hey, do you guys want to go to a fun fair with me and chihiro tomorrow?

**the dad:** sure.

**the son's girlfriend:** ookay,, i'll come!

**the second dad:** I'm glad you guys want to come!

**the dad:** of course we'd go, it's not like we have anything else better to do. and also, we'd do pretty much anything for you both.

**the son's girlfriend:** yyeah. what hajime said!

**the second dad:** aw, hajime! 💗

**the son:** aw, mikan! <3

**the dad:** 💗

**the son's girlfriend:** <3

**the son:** anyway, we'll see you tomorrow at the fair!

**the dad:** okay.

**the son's girlfriend:** alright,,,!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fair is finally coming, so see ya next chapter!


	7. it's time for the fun fair boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko was about to face palm, "G-god, you're such an i-idiot, Hiro."
> 
> "Hey, that's rude! Kork, tell her that's rude!"
> 
> "Toko, that's rude."
> 
> "U-ugh, you're both an-annoying and w-weird…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Being proud of a chapter when most of it isn't texting? I think I got the despair disease y'all-
> 
> Anyways, this is brought to you by someone who hasn't been to a fun fair in years. Enjoy!
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Makoto - instagram egg  
> Aoi - mako mermaids, just add water  
> Yasuhiro - 420 watcha smoking/Dumb  
> Kyoko - daddy issues  
> Sakura - anime trees  
> Hifumi - wattpad  
> Kiyotaka - "never illegally download music!"  
> Mondo - owoda  
> Toko - that one movie mentioned in victorious  
> Byakuya - the rich person from rich x poor fanfics  
> Sayaka - hatsune miku  
> Leon - hahahahahahaha balls  
> Junko - mukuro/i ain't ever going to stop loving you  
> Mukuro - junko  
> Celeste - goth fuck  
> Chihiro - *illegally downloads music*  
> Yuta - every sports anime ever  
> Komaru - omaru
> 
> Korekiyo - Smart  
> Tsumugi - oh my  
> Angie - g-Atua!

**[ Smart and Dumb: The Sequel ]**

**Dumb:** yoooo kork! wanna go to a fun fair with me and my class later today??

**Smart:** I would, but don't we have to help Sonia and Gundham track down some ghosts?

**Dumb:** haha! don't worry about them! they're dating right? they can do it alone! and if they do need help then they can just get souda! and besides ghosts are weeding scary i need a break from dealing with them-

**Smart:** Fine, I'll come. But I will have to tell them we won't be able to make it to our weekly ghost/demon hunt today.

**Dumb:** awesome! meet me and my class outside of the school at 7!

**Smart:** Okay. Also, could you stop changing the usernames? All of them are hard to keep up with.

**Dumb:** hahaha no!

  
\------------

  
"I'll be counting to see if everyone is here!" Kiyotaka announced. "One…Two...Three…"

"...Twenty? Did I count right?" the moral compass asked, "I do know that Hajime and Mikan are here, but is there anyone else coming that no one told me, Chihiro or Mondo about?"

An awkward laugh came from Yasuhiro and Kiyotaka looked at him. "Oh, I was supposed to tell one of you three if I could bring Kork?"

Kiyotaka looked at Korekiyo and then back at Yasuhiro replying with, "Yes! I told everyone in the group chat about this, did I not?"

"Oh riiiighttt, you did!" the clairvoyant awkwardly laughed again.

"Wait, I completely forgot that we could invite people! I could've invited Angie and Tsumugi!" Junko complained.

"It doesn't fucking matter, let's just go already!" Mondo rolled his eyes.

"Wait, can anyone here even drive?" Chihiro asked as he looked at the cars they were going to go in.

Yasuhiro and Junko yelled simultaneously, "I can!"

"Anyone else?" Kiyotaka looked around at the group.

"Rude!" the two said in unison.

Mondo got inside one of them and sat in the driver's seat, "I can."

Kiyotaka nodded. "Is there anyone else?"

"I can drive," Sakura replied. She then got inside another car.

"We have another two cars and we can't fit everyone here into the two cars with Sakura and Mondo…" Kiyotaka sighed and looked at Junko and Yasuhiro, "you two can drive the last two cars."

Cheering, the clairvoyant and fashionista got into the remaining cars and sat in the driver's seat just like Mondo and Sakura.

Kiyotaka then put everyone into groups for each car and they all went into the cars they were assigned to.

Kiyotaka, Chihiro, Hajime, Makoto and Mikan were in the car Mondo was driving.  
Sayaka, Mukuro, Leon and Hifumi had Junko as their driver.  
Korekiyo, Toko, Yuta and Komaru were with Yasuhiro.  
And Aoi, Byakuya, Kyoko and Celeste were going with Sakura.

  
\------------

"You four are too affectionate, get a room!" Mondo complained. He was referring to Hajime and Chihiro and Mikan and Makoto, "Or find somewhere when we get to the fair."

"Sorry…" Mikan frowned.

Kiyotaka said, "Mondo, being rude is not welcome in a school environment. However, being too affectionate around others is also not very welcome and people should be alone if they want to be affectionate."

Mondo looked at Kiyotaka and then back at the road. "Taka, we're in a fucking car, not the school."

"I know, but school rules still apply!"

"Hey, Taka, isn't that hypocritical of you?" Hajime asked.

Taka looked at Hajime. "What do you mean?"

"Chihiro told me you two are affectionate with each other… Like as if you two are dating."

"Chihiro!" Mondo and Kiyotaka blushed.

The short boy sitting on Hajime's lap jumped a little, "Sorry! I meant it as friends, of course!"

"You better have meant it like that…" Mondo mumbled.

"We are just very good friends!" Kiyotaka said.

Makoto then whispered, " 'Friends'."

"What did you say, Makoto?!" Mondo yelled.

"N-nothing!"

  
\------------

"JUNKO, YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!" Hifumi, Leon and Sayaka screamed.

"THIS IS THE SLOWEST I CAN GO!" Junko laughed.

Mukuro sighed, "Why can you even drive, Junko?"

"HUH?! DID YOU SAY SOMETHING, MUKURO? I CAN'T HEAR YA!" Junko looked at her sister.

Leon then yelled, "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD, STUPID!"

"RUDE!" Junko yelled back as she looked away from Mukuro.

The soldier groaned, "Go slower, Junko or we'll crash."

"SPEAK UP, SIS!"

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN BE CALM?" Hifumi asked Mukuro.

"Reasons," Mukuro replied as she undid her seat belt. She then picked Junko up from the driver's seat.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU-" Junko furrowed her eyebrows as she cut herself off when Mukuro placed her on the seat next to the driver's one.

Mukuro sighed once more and sat herself in the driver's seat.

Sayaka glanced at her girlfriend, "MUKURO, CAN YOU EVEN DRIVE?"

"No."

"THAT'S JUST AS WORSE AS JUNKO DRIVING!" Hifumi, Leon and Sayaka shrieked.

That car drive was filled with screams of fear from the fanfic writer, the baseball player and the pop sensation, cheerful screams from the fashionista and silence from the soldier.

  
\------------

"St-stop smoking, you idiot and drive!" Toko whispered, glaring at Yasuhiro. She was trying her hardest not to wake up Yuta and Komaru, who had gotten bored and fell asleep on the way to the fair.

Yasuhiro frowned, "Aw, come on! You're no fun, Toko."

"Wh-why the hell would I be fun i-if you're basically going to have us k-killed b-because you were focused on smoking?!"

"Haha! We won't die," the clairvoyant laughed.

"We will!" she said.

"Calm down," Korekiyo said, fiddling with some accessories on his clothing, "however, you are right, Toko. Hiro, stop trying to smoke."

Yasuhiro sighed, "Fine."

Toko rolled her eyes, "O-of course you'd listen to the weirdo…"

"Huh? Kork's not weird," Yasuhiro said.

"Y-you're only saying that because you l-like him…"

"Well, duh! Of course I like him! We're friends- no wait, we're bros!" he grinned and looked at Korekiyo, "isn't that right, Kork?"

"Yes," he said, trying not to frown, even though it wouldn't really be seen anyway.

Toko was about to face palm, "G-god, you're such an i-idiot, Hiro."

"Hey, that's rude! Kork, tell her that's rude!"

"Toko, that's rude."

"U-ugh, you're both an-annoying and weird…"

"Hey, can you quiet it down?" Komaru tiredly spoke up.

Yuta lazily nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's hard to sleep with too much noise…"

"W-wow, look what you d-did! You woke Yuta and Komaru u-up," she glared at Korekiyo and Yasuhiro.

"Oh, sorry dudes! We'll be more quiet," Yasuhiro said, trying to whisper.

Komaru and Yuta nodded and immediately went back to sleep.

"Anywayysssss," the clairvoyant put one of his hands on the radio, "let's put a song on!"

"O-okay, b-but you better make sure th-the volume is low o-or Yuta and Komaru will wake up," the writing prodigy told him.

Yasuhiro nodded, but predictably, he put the volume on the highest level he could once he picked a song.

Komaru mumbled, "Hey, I thought you said you'd keep it down…"

"Wh-what did I say, Hiro?! Y-you're such an idiot!"

"Did you say something, Toko? I can't hear you! Like literally!"

"O-oh, you're so dead!"

And now Korekiyo was trying to stop Toko from killing Yasuhiro as Yuta and Komaru tried sleeping for the third time in that car ride.

  
\------------

Nothing was really happening in the car Sakura was driving. The only person that filled the silence was Aoi, who was talking to Sakura about what they should do together when they got to the fair.

"This is boring," Celeste muttered.

Hearing her, Aoi yelled, "Let's play a game then!"

"What kind of game?" Kyoko asked.

"Hmmm… A word chain game!"

Kyoko and Celeste nodded.

Aoi looked at Byakuya, "Aren't you gonna play, Byakuya?"

Byakuya scoffed, "As if I'd play a stupid and childish game with you lot."

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun!" the swimmer told him as she made her puppy dog eyes at him.

"I- fine, I'll play," Byakuya rolled his eyes.

Aoi cheered and said, "I'll start with a word and you have to add another word to it to make a story. Now let's start - Byakuya…"

"Is," Celeste said.

"Stupid," Kyoko smiled a bit.

Byakuya crossed his arms, "Can we start over?"

"Sure, I'll start!" Aoi giggled, "Byakuya…"

"Is," the gambler looked at the detective.

"A," Kyoko looked at Aoi.

"Disgrace!" Aoi laughed.

"First of all, eff you all," the affluent progeny furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms even tighter, "second of all, don't take my turns. Third of all, let's start again."

The three girls smirked and decided to listen to Byakuya and restart, making fun of Byakuya every chance they got until Sakura told them to stop.

  
\------------

When they had gotten to the fair, they were all told by Kiyotaka to be with someone else and a group of people. Once they had done that, they went their separate ways.

"Let's go on the ferris-wheel, guys!" Aoi told the group that consisted of herself, Sakura, Sayaka, Mukuro and Leon.

Leon shook his head, "You guys can go on, but I'm not."

"Why's that, you scared?" Sayaka teased.

"We shouldn't force him if he doesn't want to," Sakura said.

"No," the baseball player sweated a little at Sayaka's tease, "I-I need to go and find Hifumi, that's all!"

As Leon tried to walk away, Mukuro grabbed his hand.

"Hey, wh-"

And dragged him onto the ferris-wheel with herself and the others.

  
\------------

**[ don't call byakuya at 3am 08:09 PM ]**

**hatsume miku:** guess which bitches made leon sick

**hahahahahahaha balls:** fuck you, mukuro and aoi

**junko:** What about Sakura?

**hahahahahahaha balls:** well at least she has a brain to look after me and not laugh at me when i got sick

**mako mermaids - just add water:** you're not wrong there-

**hahahahahahaha balls:** _@wattpad,_ where are you?

**wattpad:** uhhhh i'm with toko, yuta and komaru at some apple bobbing game

**hahahahahahaha balls:** cool, i'm gonna try and find you

**"never illegally download music!":** Leon, you should be taken back to school instead if you're sick!

**hahahahahahaha balls:** _no_

_**hahahahahahaha balls and wattpad are now offline!** _

\------------

Komaru looked at Yuta, "You sure you don't want to have a turn?"

"Uhm, yeah," Yuta nodded.

"H-how come? I-I thought you were excited t-to do this," Toko said.

The tanned boy fiddled with his fingers and looked down, "Erm, well…"

"Well what? Is this some weird conflict that's going to be dealt with later?" Hifumi chimed into the conversation.

Leon rolled his eyes, "Babe, you're going to weird them out with your weird shit again."

"Hey, the things I say aren't weird!"

"Sh-shut up and g-go make out s-somewhere," Toko looked at the two and then back at Yuta, "a-anyways, go on."

Yuta was still looking down and fiddling with his fingers, "Because, erm, I feel sick! And I-I just don't want to do it now."

"Th-that's your reason?"

Komaru sighed, "Let's not question him about it anymore, Toki."

Toko rolled her eyes and Yuta then smiled and said, "Oh! Let's do one of those weird prize shooter things!"

Komaru also smiled, "That sounds like a great idea!"

"H-hey, is th-that even fair? Komaru p-pretty much worls with guns…" the writing prodigy muttered.

Ignoring her question, Yuta and Komaru dragged Toko to the nearest booth like that to them.

\------------

"Isn't this way better than hunting down ghosts?" Yasuhiro smiled as he and Korekiyo were eating some candy floss near the ferris-wheel.

Korekiyo replied, "I suppose it is. Thank you for inviting me."

"No prob, Kork!"

The two then sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Korekiyo spoke up.

"...I have a question."

"Ask away, bud!"

"Do you... like anyone?"

"Duh! I'd be an idiot if I hated my friends."

"Not as a friend, a crush."

Yasuhiro blinked, "A crush?"

He never really thought of having a crush on someone before, unless the girls he liked when he was younger count. Why was Korekiyo even asking him this? He didn't really seem like the type to be interested in romance...

"Nah, I don't," the clairvoyant shook his head after thinking for a while. "Why, do you? Oh! Tell me, dude!"

Korekiyo winced by the other male's answer and sighed, replying with, "No, I was just curious."

"If ya say so!" Yasuhiro smiled, "oh! Let's go buy some more candyfloss, I want some more!"

The anthropologist smiled a little bit and nodded, "Sure."

Yasuhiro beamed as he started to walk over to the booth making the candyfloss.

 _Guess my chance is gone,_ Korekiyo thought and sighed again as he followed the idiot he liked.

\------------

Mondo groaned as he and Kiyotaka were following Hajime, Chihiro, Mikan and Makoto. It made him want to puke seeing Hajime and Chihiro being affectionate, same thing with Mikan and Makoto. But then again, he wanted to puke most of the time when he saw a couple being like this.

"Are you okay, Mondo?" Kiyotaka asked.

Mondo sighed, "I'm fine, but I want to yell at those idiots to get a room."

"Mondo, that'd be unwholesome!"

"I know, but you have to agree with me."

Kiyotaka glanced over at the four and then at Mondo again, "...You're not wrong."

The biker gang leader smirked, "I know."

"However, it's at least a bit nice to see couples be happy with each other," the shorter boy smiled.

"I guess… but only a little bit," the taller boy rolled his eyes and blushed from the other's smile.

Blinking, Kiyotaka asked, "Are you sick, Mondo? Your face is very red."

Fuck.

Mondo quickly looked away, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because I can always take you home. And I guess Leon as well, seeing as he's also sick," he sighed in disappointment, obviously because Leon refused to go back to the school.

The boy with corn hair nodded, "I'm sure."

Kiyotaka sighed again, "If you say so."

"Hey, guys! We're going to that booth with Yuta, Komaru and Toko!" Makoto looked at the two behind him and the others, pointing at the three he had just mentioned, "want to come?"

The two nodded and followed the other four to the booth.

\------------

Junko sighed as she pulled out her phone. She had no one to talk to and was surprisingly not causing mischief so she decided that it would've been better to just talk to her two lovely girlfriends - Angie and Tsumugi.

**[ i love you bitch 08:50 PM ]**

**i ain't ever going to stop loving you:** WHAT'S UP LOVELIES

**oh my:** WHY DO YOU HAVE MY PHONE

**i ain't ever going to stop loving you:** CAUSE I LOVE YOU THAT'S WHY

**g-Atua!** : Atua senses that Junko wants something! But he won't tell me what it is, so you'll have to tell us yourself!

**i ain't ever going to stop loving you:** ughhhh well im bored. im at a fun fair rn and i wasn't able to invite you both so im just gonna text ya

**oh my:** awwww, that's so sweet <3

**g-Atua!:** <3

**i ain't ever going to stop loving you:** <3

Junko ended up talking to them more and didn't really do anything at the fun fair apart from that.

\------------

Fuck.

They were stuck with Byakuya.

Well, not really stuck. It's not like they had to be with him. They could've just left, but oh no, their brains just had to be stupid and decided to stay with him.

It was mostly Kyoko's fault, but that doesn't matter. She was going to have Celeste take the blame for it too and suffer with her.

But Byakuya obviously hated it as much as they did. He was stuck with two of the girls that had made fun of him during the ride here, and they were probably going to do it on the way back as well.

They were currently sitting on a bench together, so Byakuya stood up and crossed his arms, saying, "I guess we should do something productive whilst we're here."

The two looked up at him and Celeste giggled, "I didn't think you'd actually want to do something with us, Byakuya."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, if I did nothing, you'd probably start complaining and say that it was unfair because you decided to stay with me."

"Well, then," Kyoko stood up, "what shall we do?"

"You pick," Byakuya said, "I normally don't go to places like this, so I'm not too sure what there is."

Celeste then also stood up, "Hmm… We can play those weird hammer games… You know, where there's something that pops out from a hole and you have to wack it with a hammer before it goes back in."

"I guess that's a good idea," the affluent progeny said.

So they tried it and Byakuya was shit at it.

Kyoko chuckled, "Let's try a different game."

They ended up playing a ring toss game. Byakuya was also shit at that.

The three played many games, all of which Byakuya failed to at least play decently.

After all that, Byakuya sighed.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and smiled a bit, "You'll get better overtime, don't worry."

Byakuya chuckled, "Whatever you say. I guess you're really good at them."

"Uhm, thanks? That was nice of you to say. I never thought you would say something like that," she said, blushing a little.

"Shut up," he said, "God, now you're going to go off and tell everyone I complimented someone for once."

Kyoko smirked, "Thanks for the idea."

Before Byakuya could say anything back, Celeste called out to them, "Taka wants everyone to meet by the entrance; we're leaving."

Byakuya sighed and he, Kyoko and Celeste all arrived at the entrance where everyone else was standing.

\------------

**[ don't call byakuya at 3am 10:00 PM ]**

**"never illegally download music!":** Did everyone enjoy today?

**mukuro:** duh!

**junko:** Junko, all you did was text Angie and Tsumugi. Also, stop texting and driving.

**mukuro:** that's what made it enjoyable! and you're no fun >:(

_**mukuro is now offline!** _

**junko:** What ever will do with her?

**mako mermaids - just add water:** yeah, i had fun with sakura!

**hahahahahahaha balls:** i had fun with hifumi, he made me feel better <3

**wattpad:** awww babe <3

**goth fuck:** Am I the only person who still wonders how Hifumi got a boyfriend?

**hahahahahahaha balls:** suck a dick, he's wonderful

**wattpad:** ❤️

**hahahahahahaha balls:** ❤️

**owoda:** get a fucking room, you're literally like chihiro and makoto with hajime and mikan. oh and mukuro and sayaka

**"never illegally download music!"** : Mondo! You shouldn't be texting and driving!

**420 watcha smoking:** i dunno im doing it and not being yelled at!

 **420 watcha smoking:** aw wait kork's taking my phone :(

**owoda:** sorry taka.

_**owoda and 420 watcha smoking are now offline!** _

**"never illegally download music!":** At least Sakura is sensible enough not to do this…

**anime trees:** Sensible enough to not do what?

**"never illegally download music!":** SAKURA-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I hate about this chapter is the Hiro and Kork segment-  
> Like I wanted to write something with them so my stupid brain decided to be stupid and write literal garbage-
> 
> Anyways, next chapter, let's just say someone important to Kork is coming ;)
> 
> (I swear nothing terrible will happen-)


	8. sister shingucci is coming to town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock': …Not going to lie, I would, as they say, 'clap them cheeks'.
> 
> im a yaoi fangirl and proud: EIHIHEJIEJIEJINIDIND KIRUMI I-
> 
> put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock' has deleted a message!
> 
> put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock': You saw nothing.
> 
> put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock' is now offline!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Kaede - yay day  
> Shuichi - kyoko wannabe  
> Kaito - we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship  
> Maki - im feeling stabby  
> Tenko - "miso soup is misogynistic"/IIL 1  
> Himiko - skidaddle skidoodle  
> Rantaro - dora dora dora the simp  
> Kirumi - put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock'/assistant friend  
> Gonta - bee porn/bug friend  
> Korekiyo - ghost fucker  
> Ryoma - ive been swimming with piranhas/IIL 2  
> Kokichi - my story animated  
> Keebo - uh yeah i sure hope it does  
> Miu - horny 24/7  
> Angie - slow down grab your bible  
> Shirogane - im a yaoi fangirl and proud

**[ the power of friendship!! 11:25 AM]**

**ghost fucker:** My sister is staying near the school for a couple of weeks and I'll be adding her to the group chat when I take either Kaede's or Shuichi's phone. Please be normal for once.

**my story animated:** we can't promise anything!

\------------

**[ no longer sweet home alabama 12:00 PM ]**

**e alabama:** I took Kaede's phone so I'm adding you to the chat now.

**sweet hom:** Okay.

\------------

**[ the power of friendship!! 12:02 PM ]**

_**yay day has added Sister Shinguji to the chat.** _

_**yay day has changed Sister Shinguji's username to flatter than himiko.** _

**skidaddle skidoodle:** i-

**horny 24/7:** _@BEE PORN_ COME AND GET YO MAN HE'S WASHING HIMSELF IN HIS CLOTHES

**bee movie:** Huh? Who is Gonta's man?

**horny 24/7:** RYOMA, I THINK HE'S BEEN DRINKING AND THAT BITCH UNDERAGED

**bee movie:** Oh, that sound bad :(

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** MIU STFU, YOU DON'T HAVE PROOF ABOUT ME WASHING MYSELF IN MY CLOTHES

**horny 24/7:** [trymebitch.jpeg]

**bee movie:** Why Ryo washing himself in his clothes? Shouldn't he take off his clothes? Or does he need help? Gonta can help if he needs it.

**ive been swimming with piranhas:**

**horny 24/7:** 1\. ryo? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **horny 24/7:** 2\. E0IBEUB0U9BEI0BE GONTA I-

**bee movie:** Something wrong? And yes! Ryo let Gonta call him that!

**horny 24/7:** AW CUTE! AND NOTHING'S WRONG, JUST COME AND GET YO MAN

**bee movie:** Okay, Gonta will go get his man!

**ive been swimming with piranhas** : i-

_**bee movie, horny 24/7 and ive been swimming with piranhas are now offline!** _

**flatter than himiko:** What the fuck?

**ghost fucker:** …So this is the class. Those three were Miu, Ryoma and Gonta. And the other one was Himiko.

**kyoko wannabe:** Uhm, welcome. I'm Shuichi.

**dora dora dora the simp:** we're chaotic.

**im a yaoi fangirl and proud:** but then again, we're chaotic in every chatfic we're a part of!

**dora dora dora the simp:** that is true-

**flatter than himiko:** Chatfic?

**ghost fucker:** Don't mind Rantaro and Tsumugi, they're weird.

**dora dora dora the simp:** well fuck you too-

**flatter than himiko:** Wait, isn't Rantaro the boy who you said has an avocado ass?

**ghost fucker:** Yes.

**dora dora dora the simp:** i-

 **dora dora dora the simp:** excuse me?

_**kyoko wannabe has changed dora dora dora the simp's username to dora dora dora the avocado ass simp.** _

**dora dora dora the avocado ass simp:** i-

 **dora dora dora the avocado ass simp:** fuck you-

_**dora dora dora the avocado ass simp is now offline!** _

**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock':** …Not going to lie, I would, as they say, 'clap them cheeks'.

**im a yaoi fangirl and proud:** EIHIHEJIEJIEJINIDIND KIRUMI I-

_**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock' has deleted a message!** _

**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock':** You saw nothing.

_**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock' is now offline!** _

**:flatter than himiko** What the fuck?

\------------

**[ no longer sweet home alabama 12:07 PM ]**

**sweet hom:** Your classmates are weird. To be honest, they make your drug addict boyfriend look normal.

**e alabama:** I know. I can't wait for you to see the rest. It'll be a… surprise I guess, and Hiro isn't my boyfriend.

**sweet hom:** Don't try and scare me like that and whatever you say.

\------------

**[ the power of friendship!! 12:10 PM ]**

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** hey _@flatter than himiko_ , what's your name?? cause like it'd be weird to call you 'sister' or 'sister shinguji'

**flatter than himiko:** Fuck off.

\------------

**[ the power of friendship!! 06:00 PM ]**

_**bee porn is now online!** _

**bee porn:** Gonta is fucking terrified,, he's lost all faith in humanity. Gonta should just,, not be here to see horrifying things

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** okay, who hurt you?

**bee movie:** The bunny! It wasn't gentleman!

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** bunny?

**bee movie:** Yeah! It attacked Gonta when he try to be nice and try to be friends with it :(

**horny 24/7:** oml _@my story animated_ did you actually do it??

**my story animated:** yes :)

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** what did you do-

**my story animated:** im not saying~

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** gonta, what did he do?

**bee movie:** Kokichi made Gonta play ver-chew-al reality game, he say it was totally not scary but when Gonta play it, it was! :(

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** i would kill him, but i know you wouldn't like that erm

 **ive been swimming with piranhas:** maybe i can come over to your room or you can come over to mine?

**bee movie:** Oh, that would be nice! Uhm, Gonta will come over to Ryo's dorm.

**im a yaoi fangirl and proud:** author really be ripping off shit from other chatfics rn-

\------------

**[ two examples of idiots in love 12:15 PM ]**

**IIL 1:** ryoma hoshi, you degenerate smurf walnut, can you even do this?

**IIL 2:** no.

\------------

**[ just two friends being friends 12:17 PM ]**

**bug friend:** Gonta scared-

**assistant friend:** Don't be. Just be yourself. You weren't this scared during your time at the zoo with him, so try and not be during this. Sorry if this isn't good advice.

**bug friend:** Oh, Kirumi right! Gonta thanks her.

**assistant friend:** You're welcome.

\------------

 **[ the power of friendship!! 12:20 PM** **]**

**horny 24/7:** what do you all think of a gun that shoots out fake titties?! cause i think it's AWESOME! i love my genius brain!

**flatter than himiko:** I like that idea.

**ghost fucker:** Sister, I-

**horny 24/7:** hah! i like your sister's taste, kork!

**ghost fucker:** And I don't.

**horny 24/7:** yo kork's sis, wanna try it out??

**flatter than himiko:** Sure.

**horny 24/7:** awesome! i'll be outside the school meet me there

**flatter than himiko:** Alright.

**ghost fucker:** This is a terrible idea.

**flatter than himiko:** Don't worry, Korekiyo, it's a good one.

**ghost fucker:** It really isn't.

**flatter than himiko:** It really is.

**horny 24/7:** elders know best kork!

**flatter than himiko:** Mhm.

 **flatter than himiko:** I think I see you, Miu.

**horny 24/7:** awesome! i think i see ya too!

_**horny 24/7 and flatter than himiko are now offline!** _

**ghost fucker:** Why-

\------------

**[ the power of friendship!! 01:12 PM ]**

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** _@fl_ _atter than himiko_ i thought of a great name we can call you!

**flatter than himiko:** What is it?

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** keisha!

**flatter than himiko:** I like it.

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** really??

**flatter than himiko:** Yes. It reminds me on the inside. Dead.

**my story animated:** woah too edgy! we have ryoma for that!

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** i'm not edgy.

**mystory animated:** yes you are! if we ignore the whole depressed thing then you're really edgy!

_**ive been swimming with piranhas is now offline!** _

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** Kokichi, he's probably going to kill you again. 

**my story animated:** hah im so scared!

**flatter than himiko:** I'm honestly concerned about that Ryoma kid killing a rat.

**my story animated:** don't worry about it! he does this all the time and gonta will probably chase after him and take him out

**dora dora dora the avocado ass simp:** and besides, he only goes for kokichi and miu and their boyfriend keebo always protects them!

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** I'm not their boyfriend!

**dora dora dora the avocado ass simp:** well, not y

**flatter than himiko:**...Is the avocado kid okay?

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** Mhm! He's completely fine!

**flatter than himiko:** Am I the only one concerned about this?

**my story animated:** yup

**flatter than** **himiko:** Good to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my good friend Kai for the name idea for Sister Shingucci! Anyways, see ya next chapter!


	9. breaking hajimeme 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annoying orange (juice): eyo bitches it's ya boi OJ Titty bitch here back at it again drinking some OJ and finessing yo bitch
> 
> gamer grill: okay, who broke hajime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh this was gonna have out of texting bits, but I'm lazy and unmotivated and have been writing too many oneshots to put that motivation into here so uh ye
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Hajime - annoying orange (juice)  
> Nagito - having a hope boner rn  
> Chiaki - fake gamer grill  
> Sonia - copy and paste  
> Akane - owori  
> Fuyuhiko - i have the power of god and anime on my side  
> Peko - wait do you-  
> Ultimate Imposter - two time/return to me  
> Ibuki - k-on!/brownie bitch eater/lost girlfriend  
> Mahiru - top of the morning to ya laddie  
> Hiyoko - yes she is a bitch  
> Mikan - the bitch  
> Nekomaru - motivational quotes/protein shake  
> Gundham - SO DO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH MAGIC?!?!  
> Teruteru - terufried/brownie bitch maker/too much protein my guy  
> Souda - bootleg kirishima

**[ CRAWLING IN MY SKIN 02:23 AM ]**

**terufried:** ibuki, i made the brownies!

**k-on!:** awesome! teruteru is in the kitchen, right?

**terufried:** mhm

**two time:** Why are you two up?

**motivational quotes:** YEAH IT'S TOO EARLY

**terufried:** i can't tell if like it better when you type in lowercase letters or not

**k-on!:** ibuki also thinks that!

**two time:** Stop trying to change the subject. Why are you two up at this time?

**terufried:** erm we can ask you the same thing!

**motivational quotes:** OH THAT'S BECAUSE WE WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU TWO WERE SLEEPING

**two time:** Mhm.

**k-on!:** uhhhhh we're sleeping!

**motivational quotes:** OH OKAY!

**two time:** …Teruteru, are you morosexual?

**terufried:** no- the only morosexuals here are maki and kork-

**two time:** If you say so. Anyways, go to sleep. Knowing you two, you probably haven't slept in a while.

**terufried:** no

**k-on!:** no

_**terufried and k-on! are now offline!** _

**two time:** I guess we should go after them, huh?

**motivational quotes:** YEAH!

_**motivational quotes and two time are now offline!** _

\---------------------------

**[ we stay up too late for brownies 02:28 AM ]**

**brownie bitch eater:** soooo are ibuki and teruteru gonna do?

**brownie bitch maker:** i dunno, hide??

**brownie bitch eater:** oh, that's a great idea! uh where though??

**brownie bitch maker:** uhhhh anywhere where they won't find you!

**brownie bitch eater:** alright!

_**brownie bitch eater and brownie bitch maker are now offline!** _

\---------------------------

**[ if lost please return to me 02:30 AM ]**

**return to me:** Where are you?

**lost girlfriend:** ibuki is in her room!

**return to me:** I checked every nook and cranny in there and I didn't see you at all. Now, tell me where you are.

**lost girlfriend:** but ibuki isn't tired!

**return to me:** Then I won't cuddle with you as we listen to your favourite songs tomorrow.

**lost girlfriend:** ibuki is now tired! night! 💖

**return to me:** Goodnight. <3

\---------------------------

**[ protein 02:33 AM ]**

**protein shake:** where are you??

**too much protein my guy:** somewhere-

**protein shake:** where's somewhere?

**too much protein my guy:** why would i tell you?

**protein shake:** uhhhh

 **protein shake:** i won't let you make protein shakes for me anymore!

**too much protein my guy:** i'm in the bathroom stall that has the danny devito shrine in it

**protein shake:** alight! i'll be there soon and maybe we can do something in my dorm!!

**too much protein my guy:** your room? im- okay-

\---------------------------

**[ CRAWLING IN MY SKIN 05:00 PM ]**

**annoying orange (juice):** eyo bitches it's ya boi OJ Titty bitch here back at it again drinking some OJ and finessing yo bitch

**gamer grill:** okay, who broke hajime?

**terufried:** oh shit, i didn't think he'd actually look it up-

**bootleg kirishima:** ibsbisbis same-

**annoying orange** **(juice):** fucK yOu boTh

**gamer grill:** what did you make him look up-?

**terufried:** some rule 34 shit

**gamer grill:** im-

 **gamer grill:** im just gonna go and get chihiro to look after him-

\---------------------------

**[ CRAWLING IN MY SKIN 06:00 PM ]**

**annoying orange (juice):** okay, so i feel better now, but can i kick teruteru and kazuichi from the chat?

**copy and paste:** No!

**SO DO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH MAGIC?!?!:** No.

**motivational quotes:** NOPE

**annoying orange (juice):** this is unfair, but okay-

\---------------------------

**[ CRAWLING IN MY SKIN 07:00 PM ]**

**annoying orange (juice):** i want to kick them two from the chat so badly.

**gamer grill:** what did they do this time?

**annoying orange (juice):** they showed me this weird aheago shit

**gamer grill:** I'd let you kick them out, but sonia, gundham and nekomaru would get mad and maybe kill you and i wouldn't want that

**annoying orange (juice):** okay, i won't kick them.

\---------------------------

**[ CRAWLING IN MY SKIN 08:00 PM ]**

**annoying orange (juice):** i am going to kick them. they showed me hentai and now i want to watch the world burn right before me.

**gamer grill:** i'll go get chihiro.

\---------------------------

**[ CRAWLING IN MY SKIN 09:00 PM ]**

**bootleg kirishima:** yooo _@annoying orange (juice)_ we're sorry for the shit we showed ya

**annoying orange (juice):** it's fine, i guess. but do it again and you're dead.

\---------------------------

**[ CRAWLING IN MY SKIN 10:00 PM ]**

**SO DO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH MAGIC?!?!:** Hajime is dead to me.

**copy and paste:** And me!

**motivational quotes:** AND ME TOO!

**gamer grill:** let me guess, he knocked teruteru and kazuichi out?

**SO DO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH MAGIC?!?!:** Yes.

**copy and paste:** Yes!

**motivational quotes:** YEAH!

**gamer grill:** i'll go talk to him. don't chase after him, okay?

**motivational quotes:** WE ALREADY ARE!

**copy and paste:** Nekomaru! You weren't supposed to tell her!

**motivational quotes:** OH UH I MEAN, OKAY WE AREN'T CHASING HIM

**gamer grill:** stop chasing him. i'll go talk to him.

**SO DO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH MAGIC?!?!:** Fine.

**gamer grill:** thank you.

\---------------------------

**[ CRAWLING IN MY SKIN 11:00 PM ]**

**annoying orange (juice):** _@terufried, @bootleg kirishima_ I'm sorry for knocking you out.

**bootleg kirishima:** it's cool!

**terufried:** yeah, it's fine. we'll try and not do the shit we did to you again

**annoying orange (juice):** good.

\---------------------------

**[ CRAWLING IN MY SKIN 12:00 AM ]**

**annoying orange (juice):** fuck everyone in the universe apart from chihiro.

**gamer grill:** i'll go get chihiro again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rule 34 bit was inspired by my friend telling me not to look up ryoma rule 34-  
> Moral of the story: listen to your friends when they tell you not to look it up.


	10. two new bitches y'all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 420 watcha smoking: it's like he can hear from a mile away! i wanna make sure he can't hear me so im playing anime ops. and kork wanted to join too!!!
> 
> "never illegally download music!": Excuse me, Hiro?
> 
> 420 watcha smoking: oh shit time to run-
> 
> 420 watcha smoking is now offline!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it bad that I'm starting to like this fic?
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Makoto - instagram egg  
> Aoi - mako mermaids, just add water  
> Yasuhiro - 420 watcha smoking  
> Kyoko - daddy issues  
> Sakura - anime trees  
> Hifumi - wattpad  
> Kiyotaka - "never illegally download music!"  
> Mondo - owoda  
> Toko - that one movie mentioned in victorious  
> Byakuya - the rich person from rich x poor fanfics  
> Sayaka - hatsune miku  
> Leon - hahahahahahaha balls  
> Junko - mukuro  
> Mukuro - junko  
> Celeste - goth fuck  
> Chihiro - *illegally downloads music*  
> Yuta - every sports anime ever  
> Komaru - omaru

**[ don't call byakuya at 3am 03:46 AM ]**

**every sports anime ever:** i'm adding takemichi and none of you can stop me-

_**every sports anime ever has added Takemichi Yukimaru to the chat.** _

**Takemichi Yukimaru:** it's three fucking am, why are you awake?

**every sports anime ever:** i can't sleep again, so i thought i'd add my bud!

**Takemichi Yukimaru:** sleep, idiot.

**every sports anime ever:** _no_

 **every sports anime** **ever:** anyways, you need a nickname!

_**every sports anime ever has changed Takemichi Yukimaru's username to pomeranian.** _

**pomeranian:** I am _not_ a pomeranian.

**every sports anime ever:** bakugo is a pomeranian, therefore you are too.

**pomeranian:** who the fuck is bakugo? you do know i don't watch the weird shows you watch, right?

**wattpad:** you haven't watched BNHA??

**pomeranian:** who's that-

**every sports anime ever:** oh, that's hifumi!

**hahahahahahaha balls:** hifumi, you better go to sleep right now or else >:c

_**hahahahahahaha balls and wattpad are now offline!** _

**every sports anime ever:** and that was leon!

**pomeranian:** oh. and speaking of sleep, you should sleep as well.

**every sports anime ever:** but

**pomeranian:** no buts.

**every sports anime ever:** fine >:c

**pomeranian:** night.

**every sports anime ever:** night!

_**every sports anime ever and pomeranian are now offline!** _

\---------------------------

**[ don't call byakuya at 3am 10:25 AM ]**

**420 watcha smoking:** okay hear me out

 **420 watcha smoking:** i think i have a crush kork

**that one movie mentioned in victorious:** ii have never,, bbeen less surprised on my life,,,

**420 watcha smoking:** wha

**mako mermaids - just add water:** basically, we all thought you liked him for a while soooooo

**420 watcha smoking:** oh-

**mako mermaids - just add water:** well uhhh good luck ig?

**420 watcha smoking:** thanks :0

**mako mermaids - just add water:** uh, you're welcome-

\---------------------------

**[ don't call byakuya at 3am 11:30 AM ]**

**pomeranian:** so i watched bnha and i don't like it

**wattpad:** i'm about to throw hands-

**pomeranian:** i have the power of mondo on my side :)

**wattpad:** ~~_bitch_~~

\---------------------------

**[ don't call byakuya at 3am 02:49 AM ]**

**owoda:** _@_ _wattpad_ stop blasting anime openings with tsumugi its 2 in the fucking morning

**wattpad:** it's not me though!

**owoda:** well if it isn't you, then who??

**420 watcha smoking:** oh that's just me and kork lol

**owoda:** why the fuck are you two blasting anime openings at 2am????

**420 watcha smoking:** well don't tell taka this but i'm blasting anime ops bc i don't want him to hear me getting high

 **420 watcha smoking:** it's like he can hear from a mile away! i wanna make sure he can't hear me so im playing anime ops. and kork wanted to join too!!!

**"never illegally download music!":** _Excuse_ _me, Hiro?_

**420 watcha smoking:** oh weed time to run-

_**420 watcha smoking is now offline!** _

**"never illegally download music!":** Get back here!

_**"never illegally download music!" is now offline!** _

\---------------------------

**[ don't call byakuya at 3am 09:00 AM ]**

_**"never illegally download music!" is now online!** _

**"never illegally download music!":** I am going to have to lecture you all on why smoking is terrible! And everyone should listen!

**goth fuck:** Why.

\---------------------------

**[ don't call byakuya at 3am 07:00 PM ]**

**"never illegally download music!":** And that is why smoking is bad for you!

**pomeranian:** how did you do that lecture for _ten hours-_

**every sports anime ever:** because that's a taka! he went on a lecture for a week once!

**pomeranian:** i-

 **pomeranian:** _@owoda_ is your boyfriend okay-?

**owoda:** he isn't my fucking boyfriend and he is completely fine

**pomeranian:** if you say so-

**owoda:** do you really want to go?

**pomeranian:** sure, i'm coming over to the academy-

**owoda:** alright, meet me in my room

**pomeranian:** alright

_**owoda and pomeranian are now offline!** _

**"never illegally download music!":** I hope they won't be too loud for this pillow fight..

**every sports anime ever:** same-

\---------------------------

**[ don't call byakuya at 3am 08:45 PM ]**

**pomeranian:** what if we added daiya-

**owoda:** as much as i love my brother, no.

_**every sports anime ever has added Daiya Owada to the chat.** _

_**every sports anime ever has changed Daiya Owada's username to daiya owoda.** _

**daiya owoda:** Uh, what's this?

**owoda:** i said not to add him, but hey daiya. it's mondo.

**daiya owoda:**

**daiya owoda:** Hey, who wants to see Mondo's baby pictures?

**owoda:** WHAT-

**every sports anime ever:** me!!

**"never illegally download music!":** I'd love to see them!

**pomeranian:** i don't mind seeing them again

**mako mermaids - just add water:** oml yes!!

**daiya owoda:** Alright, I'll pm you guys them. :)

**owoda:** IM- FUCK YOU-

**daiya owoda:** You're a great brother too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i just wanted to point out something-
> 
> Currently, there are 69 kudos.
> 
> I'm proud.


	11. kayayday's 1am brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> piano bitch: [whatthefuckiswrongwithme.png]
> 
> piano bitch: hbsgvgvevtwtvsvgah0
> 
> inventing bitch: phFTTTT, you really sent that to him?? how thirsty are ya?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee, two uploads in a row!
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Kaede - yay day/kae bae/piano bitch  
> Shuichi - kyoko wannabe/sushi/the third wheel  
> Kaito - we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship/also fake third wheel/kaito roll  
> Maki - im feeling stabby/fake third wheel/maki roll  
> Tenko - "miso soup is misogynistic"  
> Himiko - skidaddle skidoodle  
> Rantaro - dora dora dora the avocado ass simp/your travelling best friend  
> Kirumi - put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock'  
> Gonta - bee porn  
> Korekiyo - ghost fucker  
> Ryoma - ive been swimming with piranhas  
> Kokichi - my story animated  
> Keebo - uh yeah i sure hope it does/your roboticist best friend  
> Miu - horny 24/7/inventing bitch  
> Angie - slow down grab your bible  
> Tsumugi - im a yaoi fangirl and proud/your naruto-running best friend  
> Kork's sister/Keisha - flatter than himiko

**[ Kayayday & Succi 01:00 AM ]**

**kae bae:** hi is justv awasing like wtF

**sushi:** Wh

 **sushi:** Kaede, did you pull another all nighter?

**kae bae:** wbiebi shue uyp miu let mg rant about him

**sushi:** Oh god, uh okay-

**kae bae:** so,, he is just awesum, lik hoe can someone lik him be so nice to me jiw0am

 **kae bae:** i dont deserve being arownd him at al jor9jr

**sushi:** Who are you talking about?

**kae bae:** yu know whp im taking about miu

**sushi:** Oh, erm okay-

 **sushi:** Hold on, I need to do something real quick.

**kae bae:** omay

\---------------------------

**[ third wheeling 01:05 AM ]**

**the third wheel:** [idontunderstandpleasehelp.png]

 **the third wheel:** Uhm,, Maki and Kaito? Who is Kaede talking about?

**fake third wheel:** oh-

**also fake third wheel:** oh-

\---------------------------

**[ rollllllllllll 01:07 AM ]**

**kaito roll:** uhhh should we tell him?

**maki roll:** we probably shouldn't.

**kaito roll:** what do we say then??

**maki roll:** let's just say we don't know, i guess.

**kaito roll:** uhh okay

\---------------------------

**[ third wheeling 01:10 AM ]**

**fake third wheel:** we don't know.

**also fake third wheel:** yeah sorry about that bro!!

**the third wheel:** It's fine, but what should I do?

**fake third wheel:** probably try and get her to sleep.

**the third wheel:** Ah, okay. Thanks, Maki.

**fake third wheel:** you're welcome.

\---------------------------

**[ Kayayday & Succi 01:02 AM ]**

**sushi:** Back. Also, I recommend you sleep, Kaede.

**kae bae:** but im not toref

**sushi:** Uhm, please?

**kae bae:** ogay, but only because yu asked sow nicely

 **kae bae:** night miu

**sushi:** Night, Kaede.

\---------------------------

**[ the power of friendship!! 11:00 AM ]**

**yay day:** Morning everyone!

**kyoko wannabe:** Morning, Kaede. Did you sleep well?

**yay day:** Mhm! What about you?

**kyoko wannabe:** I slept good, thanks for asking. And I'm glad you managed to fall asleep after what you sent me last night.

**yay day:** Huh? What did I send you?

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** bisbiwhishush8 are you talking about you know what shuichi-??

**kyoko wannabe:** Mhm. And check our pms, Kaede.

**yay day:** Okay?

 **yay day:** Oh

 **yay day:** Oh my god

 **yay day:** Bisbusbib8sb8s holy shit, I'm so sorry-

**kyoko wannabe:** It's fine! And since it seems like you like this guy a lot, I wish you good luck on getting with him. :)

**yay day:** Oh, thanks!

**kyoko wannabe:** No problem.

\---------------------------

**[ two bitches 11:05 AM ]**

**piano bitch:** [whatthefuckiswrongwithme.png]

 **piano bitch:** hbsgvgvevtwtvsvgah0

**inventing bitch:** phFTTTT, you really sent that to him?? how thirsty are ya?!

**piano bitch:** I thought I was texting you! And what if he's pretending not to know?? What if he doesn't like me??

**inventing bitch:** jeez, you worry too much, bakamatsu! just hope for the best or what-fucking-ever!

**piano bitch:** Hhhhh, okay-

\---------------------------

**[ third wheeling 01:10 AM ]**

**the third wheel:** She's obviously talking about another guy-

**also fake third wheel:** bro relax!! im sure she likes you!

**fake third wheel:** i'm sure she likes you too.

**the third wheel:** I don't know if I should believe you guys, but okay-

\---------------------------

**[ the power of friendship!! 02:02 AM ]**

**my story animated:** imagine this: you're a toy and just like in toy story three, you and your other toy friends are about to be burnt. all of a sudden, you see a claw. however, it isn't just any claw, it's ryoma's hand and all the three aliens controlling the claw machine are ryoma. you're welcome :)

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** Pardon my language but...

 **uh yeah i sure hope it does:** Kokichi, what the fuck?

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** yeah seriously, what the fuck?

\---------------------------

**[ the power of friendship!! 04:10 PM ]**

**dora dora dora the avocado ass simp:** hey, i'm going to mcdonalds, does anyone want anything?

**my story animated:** get me everything

 **my story animated:** just kidding! get me a happy meal

**skidaddle skidoodle:** happy meal..

**"miso soup is misogynistic!":** if himiko is getting a happy meal, i will too!!

**slow down grab your bible:** atua also wants a happy meal!

**horny 24/7:** a happy meal duh!

**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock':** We are not having anything from McDonald's. You all eat plenty of food from fast food places, which are very unhealthy, everyday and I do not want you to have it everyday anymore. Eat something healthier. I can always make you something healthier.

**i've been swimming with piranhas:** hey kirumi, i need help reaching something and gonta is busy rn so he can't help me. can you help me instead?

**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock':** Of course, Ryoma.

_**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock' and i've been swimming with piranhas are now offline!** _

**dora dora dora the avocado ass simp:**...so four happy meals, right?

**my story animated:** yeah!

**skidaddle skidoodle:** mhm...

**"miso soup is misogynistic!":** yes!

**slow down grab your bible:** yuperoono!

**horny 24/7:** fuck yeah!

**dora dora dora the avocado ass simp:** alright, just don't let your mother catch you

 **dora dora dora the avocado ass simp:** KIRUMI*

 **dora dora dora the avocado ass simp:** I MEAN KIRUMI

_**dora dora dora the avocado ass simp is now offline!** _

\---------------------------

**[ the power of friendship!! 05:21 PM ]**

**horny 24/7:** i want to change my username to daddy devito

_**yay day has changed horny 24/7's username to daddy devito.** _

**daddy devito:** fuck yeah, thanks!!

**yay day:** No problemo

\---------------------------

**[ your friendly neighbour best friends 06:27 PM ]**

**your naruto-running best friend:** what if i made a chat with everyone in this chatfic?

**your travelling best friend:** _y e s_

**your roboticist best friend:** Wouldn't it be chaotic though?

**your naruto-running best friend:** oh keebo, that's what chatfics are in a nutshell! chaotic!

 **your naruto-running best friend:** anyways, i'll go and make it now!

**your travelling best friend:** awesome!

**your roboticist best friend:** I have a bad feeling about this…


	12. fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship: why do girls keep having periods when they hate them? just stop having them, do what makes you happy! :D
> 
> im feeling stabby: i-
> 
> goth fuck: Fucking idiot.
> 
> daddy issues: Fucking idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd be able to get three updates in a row but uhh i didn't so ye
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Kaede - yay day  
> Shuichi - kyoko wannabe  
> Kaito - we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship  
> Maki - im feeling stabby  
> Tenko - "miso soup is misogynistic"/IIL 1  
> Himiko - skidaddle skidoodle  
> Rantaro - dora dora dora the avocado ass simp/your travelling best friend  
> Kirumi - put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock'  
> Gonta - bee porn  
> Korekiyo - ghost fucker  
> Ryoma - ive been swimming with piranhas/IIL 2  
> Kokichi - my story animated  
> Keebo - uh yeah i sure hope it does  
> Miu - daddy devito  
> Angie - slow down grab your bible  
> Tsumugi - im a yaoi fangirl and proud/your naruto-running best friend  
> Kork's sister/Keisha - flatter than himiko
> 
> Hajime - annoying orange (juice)  
> Nagito - having a hope boner rn  
> Chiaki - fake gamer grill  
> Sonia - copy and paste  
> Akane - owori  
> Fuyuhiko - i have the power of god and anime on my side  
> Peko - wait do you-  
> Ultimate Imposter - two time  
> Ibuki - k-on!  
> Mahiru - top of the morning to ya laddie  
> Hiyoko - yes she is a bitch  
> Mikan - the bitch  
> Nekomaru - motivational quotes  
> Gundham - SO DO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH MAGIC?!?!  
> Teruteru - terufried  
> Souda - bootleg kirishima
> 
> Makoto - instagram egg  
> Aoi - mako mermaids, just add water  
> Yasuhiro - 420 watcha smoking  
> Kyoko - daddy issues  
> Sakura - anime trees  
> Hifumi - wattpad  
> Kiyotaka - "never illegally download music!"  
> Mondo - owoda  
> Toko - that one movie mentioned in victorious  
> Byakuya - the rich person from rich x poor fanfics  
> Sayaka - hatsune miku  
> Leon - hahahahahahaha balls  
> Junko - mukuro  
> Mukuro - junko  
> Celeste - goth fuck  
> Chihiro - *illegally downloads music*  
> Yuta - every sports anime ever  
> Komaru - omaru

_**Tsumugi Shirogane has added Angie Yonaga, Junko Enoshima, Keebo Idabashi and another 49 to the chat.** _

_**Tsumugi Shirogane has changed the chat name to the kids are drinking beer.** _

_**Tsumugi Shirogane has changed 53 usernames.** _

_**im a yaoi fangirl and proud has given admin permission to dora dora dora the avocado ass simp, uh yeah i sure hope it does and slow down grab your bible.** _

**[ the kids are drinking beer 06:32 PM ]**

**im a yaoi fangirl and proud:** welcome fuckers and my two amazing girlfriends. i couldn't be bothered to make new names, so you all get to keep the ones you already have in your other gcs

**im feeling stabby:** this is a terrible idea.

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** maki rollll, don't be so mean!!

**im feeling stabby:** fine.

**daddy devito:** _w h i p p e d_

**im feeling stabby:** shut up.

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** makiiii

**im feeling stabby:** fucking hell

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** Why do I have admin permissions???

**im a yaoi fangirl and proud:** because

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** because??

**im a yaoi fangirl and proud:** yes, because.

**mukuro:** tsu, why don't i have admin perms?? >:c

**im a yaoi fangirl and proud:** well, as much as i love you junko, i don't think you can be trusted with that kind of power

**mukuro:** aw man :(

**terufried:** HOLY TAYLOR SWIFT WHO SET THE KITCHEN ON FIRE

**im a yaoi fangirl and proud:** i- what?

**i have the power of god and anime on my side:** i dunno, maybe maki.

**im feeling stabby:** bitch-

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** :(

**im feeling stabby:** sorry.

**daddy devito:** whIPPED

**terufried:** IN THE NAME OF AVRIL LAVIGNE, SOMEONE CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT OR HELP ME PUT IT OUT DBUBUSHISH

**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock':** I'll be there soon.

**terufried:** THANK KATY PERRY, THANK YOU

**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock':** You're welcome.

_**put a quarter in your 'no yelling sock' and terufried are now offline!** _

**uh yeah i sure hope it does:** I wonder who set the kitchen on fire...

**slow down grab your bible:** nyahahaha! Atua already knows who it is!

**skidaddle skidoodle:** nyeh… if there's a fire, we're gonna have to go outside… that'll be a pain..

**"miso soup is misogynistic":** i'll carry you, himiko!!

**skidaddle skidoodle:** really..? thanks…

**"miso soup is misogynistic":** it's no problem!

**bee porn:** Oh! What if Gonta carried Ryo? :0

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** i uh

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** no, but thanks for the offer, big guy.

\---------------------------

**[ two idiots in love 06:40 PM ]**

**IIL 2:** before, you say i missed my chance or whatever, shut up.

**IIL 1:**

**IIL 1:** you missed your chance

**IIL 2:** tenko, i sweaR TO FUCK-

\---------------------------

**[ the kids are drinking beer 06:43 PM ]**

**bee porn:** Oh, okay! And there no need to thank Gonta!

**"never illegally download music!":** Everyone, get outside right now! The fire department has been called, so get out!

**"never illegally download music!":** I also expect the person who started the fire to come forward and admit they did it!

\---------------------------

**[ the kids are drinking beer 08:00 PM ]**

**skidaddle skidoodle:** nyeh.. i can't believe we stayed outside for like two hours… what a pain…

**"never illegally download music!":** It's more of a pain that we haven't found out who did it!

**i have the power of god and anime on my side:** it could've been teruteru. he saw the fire and he's normally in the kitchen.

**terufried:** I would _never_ do that.

**goth fuck:** Hmm… now that I think about it, Fuyuhiko seems to be accusing people a lot. He's already claimed that it was maybe Maki or Teruteru who started the fire. Do you have any proof, Fuyuhiko? Or was it you who did it?

_**i have the power of god and anime is now offline!** _

**"never illegally download music!":** Time for more chasing..

_**"never illegally download music!" is now offline!** _

\---------------------------

**[ the kids are drinking beer 09:00 PM ]**

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** why do girls keep having periods when they hate them? just stop having them, do what makes you happy! :D

**im feeling stabby:** i-

**goth fuck:** Fucking idiot.

**daddy issues:** Fucking idiot.

**SO DO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH MAGIC?!?!:** I never thought you pathetic mortals could be _this_ much of a fool.

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** whaaa?? i'm right tho, right??

**daddy devito:** maki, your attraction to idiots might as well be a kink of yours at this point! like how the hell would you want to fuck someone this stupid??

**im feeling stabby:** shut up, miu. kaito, come to my dorm.

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** okay!!

**terufried:** try and not do you know what while you're at it-

**im feeling stabby:** do you want to die?

**terufried:** i- I'm fine-

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** hey hey! no killing maki roll!

**im feeling stabby:** hmph.

_**im feeling stabby and we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship are now offline!** _

\---------------------------

**[ the kids are drinking beer 01:01 AM ]**

**hatsune miku:** _@_ _everyone_ , it's time.

**anime trees:** Do you not think it's too early for it?

**hatsune miku:** nah! it's just the right time!

**dora dora dora the avocado ass simp:** what's going on?

**hatsune miku:** great timing, rantaro! everyone has a surprise for you!

**dora dora dora the avocado ass simp:** okay?

**hatsune miku:** 1...

**hatsune miku:** 2...

**hatsune miku:** 3…

**hatsune miku:** and start!

**hatsune miku:** you would not believe your eyes

**hahahahahahaha balls:** if ten million fireflies

**mukuro:** lit up the world as i fell

**dora dora dora the avocado ass simp:** why

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** cause they fill the open air!!

**my story animated:** and leave teardrops everywhere!

**daddy devito:** you'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare

**terufried:** i'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly

**bootleg kirishima:** it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

**im a yaoi fangirl and proud:** cause everything is never as it seems

_**dora dora dora the avocado ass simp has left the chat.** _

**my story animated:** i'm surprised he didn't leave sooner!

**hatsune miku:** we didn't even get to finish the song :c

**junko:** It was still good, though.

**hatsune miku:** thank you <3

**junko:** you're welcome. <3

**skidaddle skidoodle:** aw.. i actually wanted to say my line before he left…

**bee porn:** Gonta also wanted to do that..

**"miso soup is misogynistic!":** i'll beat him up for you, himiko!

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** i can whack him with a tennis racket.

**skidaddle skidoodle:** if you do that, i won't teach you magic tricks, tenko…

**bee porn:** Violence bad! :(

**"miso soup is misogynistic!":** never mind!

**ive been swimming with piranhas:** right. sorry.

**skidaddle skidoodle:** good..

**bee porn:** It fine! No need to apologise!

**daddy devito:** whipped

**terufried:** whipped

**bootleg kirishima:** whipped

\---------------------------

**[ your friendly neighbourhood best friends 02:10 AM ]**

**your travelling best friend:** add me back, i guess.

**your naruto-running best friend:** alright

\---------------------------

**[ the kids are drinking beer 02:12 AM ]**

_**im a yaoi fangirl and proud has added dora dora the avocado ass simp to the chat.** _

**skidaddle skidoodle:** :0

**bee porn:** :0

**dora dora dora the avocado ass simp:**?

**skidaddle skidoodle:** cause I'd get a thousand hugs..!

**bee porn:** From ten thousand lightning bugs!!

**skidaddle skidoodle:** as they tried to teach me how to dance…!

**bee porn:** As they tried to teach me how to dance!

_**dora dora dora the avocado ass simp has left the chat.** _

**skidaddle skidoodle:** nyeh.. it was worth it… c:

**bee porn:** Mhm! :D


	13. greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hatsune miku has added Kazuichi Souda, Teruteru Hanamura, Himiko Yumeno and one other user to the chat.
> 
> instagram egg: oh no-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii! I'm alive! Well, I didn't actually die, I was just working on other fics! But I'll try and update this more! Thanks for being patient as well!
> 
> Anyways, let's get on with this!
> 
> Usernames that I'm bothered to tell since they're new:
> 
> Fuyuhiko - buzz cut short king  
> Ryoma - shortest short king  
> Makoto - eggy short king  
> Kokichi - lying short king  
> Keebo - robo short king  
> Chihiro - programming short king  
> Teruteru - cooking short king/also a listener  
> Kazuichi - just a listener  
> Sayaka - Drew kinnie  
> Ibuki - Danny kinnie  
> Himiko - Kurtis kinnie

**[ short kings (5'5 AND UNDER ONLY) 08:00 AM ]**

**buzz cut short king:** so you bastards are probably wondering why the fuck i set the kitchen on fire yesterday.

**eggy short king:** mhm!

**shortest short king:** yeah.

**lying short king:** obviouslyyyyy!

**robo short king:** Yes.

**programming short king:** mhm. but you don't have to tell us!

**cooking short king:** of course and you better tell!

**buzz cut short king:** okay. so, i wanted to make something for peko and i didn't know what to get her other than another sword so i thought i'd cook something for her

**cooking short king:** and you didn't ask for help because??

**buzz cut short king:** because i thought it'd be special if i was the only one who made it, idiot!

**eggy short king:** ah, you must really like her then!

**buzz cut short king:** pqkoaokaiaijm stfu before i kill you-

**eggy short king:** ah, sorry!

**buzz cut short:** >:(

\---------------------------

**[ CRAWLING IN MY SKIN 01:00 PM ]**

**fake gamer grill:** creeper

**having a hope boner rn:** aw man!

**terufried:** no no no stop

**bootleg kirishima:** we need a more manly song-

**terufried:** you thinking what I'm thinking?

**bootleg kirishima:** yes

**annoying orange (juice):** i'm already scared.

**terufried:** he was just a dolphin

**bootleg kirishima:** swimming in the sea

**k-on!:** with his dolphin friends

**terufried:** happy as can be

**bootleg kirishima:** until one day he went

**k-on!:** and ventured onto land!!

**annoying orange (juice):** i will kick you guys if you don't stop.

**terufried:** rude-

**bootleg kirishima:** okay, we'll stop 😔

**annoying orange (juice):** thanks.

\---------------------------

**[ greg 01:05 PM ]**

**just a listener:** [thesebullies.png]

**also a listener:** we need to stop them 😡

**Kurtis kinnie:** nyeh? they don't like the music?

**Danny kinnie:** mhm!

**Drew kinnie:** this is slander and we'll obviously not stand for it.

**Kurtis kinnie:** what should we even do about it..? go into random group chats and spam danny's songs until they like them…?

**Drew kinnie:** that's… not a bad idea, actually-

 **Drew kinnie:** okay, let's do that!

**just a listener:** uhhhh how do we get into the other group chats? none of us even have admin perms in any gcs with everyone else apart from sayaka

**Kurtis kinnie:** magic!

**just a listener:** anything other than magic?

**Kurtis kinnie:** rude…

**Danny kinnie:** ibuki suggests phone stealing!!

**Drew kinnie:** alright! let's go with that! should we start off with my class, then himiko's class and then your guys' class?

**just a listener:** sounds good to me

**also a listener:** ^

**Danny kinnie:** ^

**Kurtis kinnie:** ^

**Drew kinnie:** okay, i'll see you guys in my class gc!

\---------------------------

**[ don't call byakuya at 3am 01:10 PM ]**

_**hatsune miku has added Kazuichi Souda, Teruteru Hanamura, Himiko Yumeno and one other user to the chat.**_

**instagram egg:** oh no-

**hatsune miku:** _oh yeah_

**Kazuichi Souda:** _oh yeah_

**Teruteru Hanamura:** _oh yeah_

**Himiko Yumeno:** _oh yeah_

**Ibuki Mioda:** _oh yeah_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short for a comeback so sorry about that! I'll try and make the next chapter longer!
> 
> That's all, so see ya!


	14. ily no hetero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before we get back with to the danny, dew and kurtis fanboys/fangirls, take some kaede & kaito being bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was an interaction me and my friend had and they told me to put it in a chatfic because that idea came into mind so uh yeah

**[ the power of friendship!! 01:15 PM ]**

**yay day:** Kaito you're a bitch- all i gotta say- ily no hetero tho-

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** kaede, you're also a bitch. ilyt, no hetero

**yay day:** No but i'm not a bitch, i'm an asshole-

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** kaede, you're an asshole. ilyt, no hetero

**yay day:** Thank you Kaito, you bitch, ily no hetero

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** you're welcome kaede, you asshole, ily more no hetero

**yay day:** No that's not true i have more emotion therefore ily more no hetero, Kaito-

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** no, i have more emotion but that doesn't mean shit rn, ily more no hetero, kaede

**yay day:** No but ily more no hetero, Kaito-

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** no ily more. no hetero, kaede

**yay day:** But ily more. no. hetero. Kaito.

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** but ily more. no. hetero. kaede.

**yay day:** No but. ily. more. no. fucking. hetero. Kaito.

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** no but. ily. more. no. fucking. hetero. kaede.

**yay day:** No. ily. more. no. goddamn. fucking. hetero. KAITO.

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** no. ily. more. no. goddamm. fucking. hetero. KAEDE.

**yay day:** Can we agree that we love eachother no hetero the same, Kaito?

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** sure, kaede

**yay day:** Good, Kaito

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** very good, kaede

**yay day:** Yes very good, Kaito

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** yeah very very good, kaede

**yay day:** What's your zodiac, Kaito

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** sagittarius, kaede

**yay day:** Thought as much, Kaito

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** what does that mean, kaede

**yay day:** We will probably go head to head a lot, Kaito

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** i see, kaede

**yay day:** Cause i'm an aries, Kaito

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** i see, i see. I'm pretending to understand this whole zodiac thing, kaede

**yay day:** I'll explain, Kaito, both sagittarius and aries are people that enjoy a challenge so we'll probably butt heads alot, Kaito

**we're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship:** ah, i understand now, kaede. thanks for explaining, kaede

**yay day:** No problem, Kaito

**im feeling stabby:** what the fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friend who i had this convo with, if you're reading this, ily more no homo
> 
> also uh,, I've kinda decided to not do Fuyuhiko x Peko anymore for this chatfic because I kinda feel bad for using the pairing in stories now and I've just lost my liking towards the ship. And the same goes for Hiro x Kork. Sorry about that-
> 
> Anyways, see ya!


	15. Discontinuing The Fic!

I'm not gonna beat around the bush, so-  
I'm discontinuing this fic.

I've just,, lost the motivation to write this fic and i don't really like it as much as i used to (don't really hate it to the point where I'd delete it like other fics though). I know these probably aren't valid reasons but still.

But I hope you all can understand! I have no idea if anyone would actually care about this being discontinued because the last time I updated this was in early July. However, I thought I'd might as well say something about it. 

If you ever wanna find me and have a small chat, you can find me globally on amino as sunkissedbonelesslightbulb! Sorry if you do not have amino. I only really want my friends, especially close ones, having my discord, but I might get other social media soon, however I'm not sure. Also, keep in mind I'm a minor! Don't say anything too weird.

Anyways, that's all! I hope you actually enjoyed reading this fic at least once in the time you were reading this. Goodbye! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this cringe fest.
> 
> I think it's very obvious that I love Amojo (Rantaro/Kirumi), so sorry for giving them too much spotlight!
> 
> Anyways, the DR2 kids are up next! See ya next chapter!


End file.
